Inu Yasha: The Familiar Stranger Kenjiro
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: new ch up.
1. Chapter 1

Inu Yasha: The Familiar Stranger KenjiroBy -- Ravyn Knyght

"It's not too far off now!" Kagome reported enthusiastically as the presence of a jewel shard grew stronger. As the others prepared for what ever awaited ahead along with the jewel shard, Inu Yasha was preoccupied with something else. 'Again? That's five times today!' he astounded, placing his hand on his Tetsusaiga as it resonated. 'What's causing this?' he wondered. "Inu Yasha?" Miroku called, breaking him from his thoughts. "Yeah, what?" he huffed back, turning to see the others had stopped and were in the middle of eating. He quickly made his way back to them, "You were just gonna let me keep on walkin' so you could have more for yourself. Weren't 'cha?" Inu Yasha growled. "We told you we were stopping but you just ignored us." Shippo chided.

"So what's on your mind?" Kagome asked while handing him a plate of food. Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "Nothin'." he grumbled in his usual manner, as not to arouse suspicion. SLAP! "H-Hey! I was just reaching for a bun!" Miroku cried in defense as Sango's handprint slowly faded from his face. "They're in front of Kirara! Not behind me!" she scolded. "Are you sure it's nothing?" Kagome followed up. "Yeah I'm sure." He muffled back as he plowed into his lunch. As the group ate, a gust of wind brought a familiar scent with it that caused both Kirara and Inu Yasha to react. "Oh no…" Inu Yasha groaned. "What? What's wrong?" Sango questioned, but soon got an answer to her question. "Hey guys! Why'd you leave so early?" Jakotsu called, catching up with them. "I thought we lost her this time for sure!" Inu Yasha muttered while the others gave embarrassed laughs. "Just in time, I'm starving!" Jakotsu declared, plunking herself between Inu Yasha and Kagome. "So where are we off to?" she asked as she slowly nudged Kagome further away. "Just a village up ahead." Miroku mentioned. "Why'd you guys leave so early this morning with out waking me up?" Jakotsu then asked, looking around at the group. They quickly shoveled food into their mouths while giving muffled answers. "Oh well! As long as we're all here it doesn't matter!" Jakostu laughed while giving Inu Yasha a hard slap on the back that caused him to choke on his food.

As night fell the group came across a hot spring that wasn't too far from a village. "Oh! A hot spring! How romantic!" Jakotsu exclaimed as she latched on to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha's blood ran cold when he saw the look both Kagome and Sango were giving him. "I'll scout around to make sure there's no demons around!" Inu Yasha hastily coughed, "Come on Miroku!" he angrily sighed as he dragged the protesting monk away. "Aw! I don't even get the runner up prize." Jakotsu whined. "Let's just enjoy the quiet time." Kagome offered. Sango picked up a large rock on their way to the hot spring. "Just in case…" Sango said looking back at Miroku and Inu Yasha.

"I told you not to go back!" Inu Yasha warned as Miroku massaged a large lump on his head. "I thought I heard one of them scream, so excuse me for being concerned for their well being." Miroku huffed. "Gee, you didn't waste time getting out of there when Jakotsu tried to pull you in." Shippo snickered as he replayed the scene in his mind.

"This feels so good!" Kagome sighed as she sank deeper in to the warm water. "You said it!" Jakotsu agreed, "I found another!" Sango cheered as she placed a rock within reach as she got back in the water. After an hour of soaking the girls got out. 'Hmph! What does Inu Yasha see in her! She's way to scrawny!' Jakotsu thought as she looked Kagome over while she got dressed. "I guess we should let the boys have their turn." Kagome said, "Miroku would be better suited with a cold stream!" Sango growled as they left.

As Inu Yasha, Miroku and Shippo relaxed in the hot spring, the Tetsusaiga resonated again. "What's that noise?" Shippo wondered, Inu Yasha glanced at his sword. "Probably Sango with another rock!" Inu Yasha tormented trying to draw attention away from Tetsusaiga, Miroku ducked lower into the water. "Maybe it's Jakotsu!" Shippo joined in on the teasing as Miroku sank further into the water as he glared at the both of them, "That's not funny!" he snapped. As the three continued to relax, two girls from the nearby village approached the hot spring, ducking out of site upon seeing Inu Yasha. "He's returned already!" one of them squealed in excitement. "He has a most attractive friend with him as well!" the other girl commented, casting an amorous look on Miroku. The two girls quickly disrobed and joined them, instantly causing a commotion.

Rushing to investigate the ruckus thinking it was a demon attacking, the three girls were horrified to see what was before them. "MIROKU!" Sango shrieked as she struck him in the head with a huge boulder. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Kagome roared as she deepened the hot spring with Inu Yasha. "Nobody bathes with my beloved Inu Yasha but me!" Jakotsu screamed as the two girls dodged her sword. "Wait! Who's Inu Yasha?" one of the girls stopped and questioned. "Who's Inu Yasha?" Jakotsu cried in disbelief as she reached into the hot spring and pulled out a stunned Inu Yasha. "HE is only the most handsome half demon I've ever laid eyes on!" Jakotsu cooed as she snuggled with the naked, semi conscious hanyou. The two girls looked closer at him, "Hey! That isn't him! It's a cheap fake! Let's go!" the girls said as they gathered their clothes and headed back to the village. "So it was just a misunderstanding?" Shippo wondered. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Miroku moaned after Sango finished adding a few more lumps to his head. "You could have resisted more!" Sango growled getting off of him. "Let go of me!" Inu Yasha demanded as he tried to free himself from Jakotsu's embrace. 'They thought that Inu Yasha was someone else?' Kagome pondered as she looked down on the village.

"Come on! I said I was sorry!" Kagome pleaded seeing that Inu Yasha was still holding a grudge from last night. Inu Yasha refused to accept her apology much to Jakotsu's delight. "Is there anything you'd like to apologize for, Sango?" Miroku questioned, hoping she would repent her actions against him. She stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nope. Not a thing." She simply stated and continued on while Miroku gave a sigh of dismay.

As they walked through the village, all eyes were on Inu Yasha as the villagers whispered amongst themselves. "What's their problem?" Inu Yasha griped as he glared around at the people. "Let's split up and search for the jewel shard." Miroku suggested as he eyed a group of young, attractive village girls. "Good idea. Kagome and Inu Yasha can search around town, Jakotsu and Shippo can stock up on supplies while Miroku, Kirara and I will check out the farmers out in the fields." Sango quickly paired everyone off to Miroku's displeasure. "Hmmm…kinda puny for carrying supplies, I'd be much better paired off with Inu Yasha." Jakotsu noted looking down on Shippo as he gave a growl of disgust.

Kagome and Inu Yasha approached an old man and tried to question him on the whereabouts of the Shikon jewel shard only to have an axe bestowed upon Inu Yasha. "Ah! You've returned already! Could you please cut me some fire wood, Kenjiro?" the old man kindly asked. "Kenjiro's back?" a voice called from inside a small hut nearby. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome instantly recognized the girl from the night before. Her joyful look soon fell as she glared at the two. "That's not Kenjiro grandpa, it's that cheap fake I was telling you about." She reminded her grandfather. "Who cares? As long as he can chop firewood he's welcome to the family." The old man answered back. "I'm not a cheap fake! I'm not chopping firewood and I'm sure as hell not joining anyone's family! Now where's the damn jewel shard you old fart!" Inu Yasha bellowed as his temper shot up. "Inu Yasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome demanded, sending Inu Yasha to the ground in a heap. "Why'd ya do that for?" Inu Yasha whimpered as Kagome took over in the questioning.

"So who's this Kenjiro everyone's mistaking for Inu Yasha?" she asked as the four got settled around the table. "He's a hanyou like your friend here. He came here about over a year ago. We don't know where he came from but since his arrival he's been a blessing to this village." The old man told them. "I must say though there is a striking resemblance between him and you." The old man added, comparing the two mentally. "Your mind is playing tricks on you again grandpa!" his grand daughter stated. "Kenjiro is much more refined and handsome than this fraud." She noted glaring at Inu Yasha.

"Are you sensing anything?" Sango asked, as they trekked across the fields to reach the next group of farmers. "Hmmm?" Miroku answered back, paying more attention to Sango's posterior. "Okay! That does it! Get in front of me!" Sango demanded when she looked back in time to see Miroku's hand coming towards her.

"Well that about does it." Jakotsu concluded tossing the last item onto a buried Shippo. "Get this stuff off of me!" he screamed from under the mountain of supplies. "I thought you said you could handle it." Jakotsu said, reflecting on the fox demon's earlier claims as she lifted the goods off of him. Just as Shippo was about to counter, a villager could be heard screaming in terror.

"What's going on?" Kagome said as she and Inu Yasha rushed to the villagers aid. "A demon's attacking the farmers!" a terrified farmer that managed to escape replied. "Oh big deal!" Inu Yasha huffed as he headed out to the farm fields to take out the demon. "Stay here in case there's more than one. Get Jakotsu and Shiipo to help you." Inu Yasha firmly told the young girl. "Alright but be careful!" Kagome shouted after him as she rushed off to find the others.

Inu Yasha found Sango and Miroku back to back in a destroyed field. "Sango, Miroku! What happened?" he asked joining them. "A giant mole like demon came out of no where!" Miroku quickly filled him in while copping a feel from Sango. "This is hardly the place!" she scolded. "Well if you would kindly tell the appropriate place…" Miroku started but sensed something beneath them and quickly pulled Sango away. The demon emerged with Kirara still having her fangs embedded in the demon's neck. While the demon fought to shake off the demon cat, the trio surrounded the gargantuan beast. "Get out of the way!" Inu Yasha screamed at the cat, unable to get a clear shot at the youkai with her in the way. "Hiraiko!" Sango called as her weapon swept the huge creature off of its feet. Kirara released her grip on the creature and scooped up her owner and Miroku to leave Inu Yasha to finish off the demon. He drew the Tetsusaiga and prepared to deliver the finishing blow only to have his sword lose its power. "The Tetsusaiga! It transformed back!" Sango gasped as she and Miroku looked on in disbelief as the demon got up and was soon joined by three more mole demons. "Damn it!" Inu Yasha growled as he was now surrounded.

A spirit arrow quickly scattered the four mole demons as Jakotsu, Shippo and Kagome showed up to help out. "Why isn't Inu Yasha using the Tetsusaiga?" she questioned as she watched him take on the demons hand to hand. "We don't know." Sango replied as she, Miroku and Kirara joined them. "No good standing here." Jakotsu told them as she ran to help Inu Yasha. As they got ready to join the fight, two of the demons went underground and appeared in front of them. The three were caught off guard and were sent to the ground hard. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed as he rushed to get to her but was cut off by the other demons.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

As the demon's claws were about to come down on her, a powerful wave of energy tore the two mole demons to pieces. 'Where did that come from!' Kagome wondered, then looked to Inu Yasha who was still fighting bare handed. 'If it wasn't Inu Yasha?'


	2. The Draw Of The Tetsusaiga

Inu Yasha: The Draw of the Tetsusaiga By – Ravyn Knyght

"Where the hell did that come from!" Inu Yasha snapped, checking his side to make sure his sword was still there. "Wasn't that one of your attacks?" Jakotsu asked as she slashed her opponent wide open, its blood spraying over the field as it fell.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared in silent shock at the person coming towards them. They switched their wide eyed gazes back and forth from Inu Yasha to the stranger who was now casually walking towards the last mole demon. "You will not escape me this time!" the man threatened the last demon. "Isn't that your sword?" Jakotsu then asked scratching her head trying to figure out who this person was. "It can't be!" Inu Yasha growled, "There's only one Tetsusaiga! Mine!" he declared as he charged towards the remaining demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!", Inu Yasha's claws tore across the creature causing it to howl in pain.

"Stay out of this!" Inu Yasha threatened the stranger, not really focusing on him. "As you wish." The man complied sheathing his sword. 'Could that be…the one the villagers were talking about?' Kagome wondered as she and the others watched. "He looks exactly like…" Sango started to speak as she compared the two of them. "But I thought there was only one Tetsusaiga?" Miroku pondered as his hand caressed Sango's behind. "NOT NOW!" she shrieked cracking him over the head with her boomerang. Once his Tetsusaiga was sheathed, Inu Yasha's sword resonated again. Trying again, Inu Yasha was able to draw Tetsusaiga and wield it against his opponent. Not taking the time to understand what just happened, Inu Yasha made short work of the creature. 'My suspicions were correct.' The man thought to himself.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

As the demon's remains fell to the ground, Inu Yasha turned his attention to the man in front of him. 'Is this that Kenjiro guy the villagers were talking about?' Inu Yasha thought, feeling he was looking at his own reflection. "So you're Kenjiro huh? Well I'm not impressed!" Inu Yasha declared, only to be struck in the head with a rock. "You should be impressed you ingrate! Kenjiro just saved your friends lives!" shouted an angry village girl. "Why I oughta..", "SIT BOY!" Kagome ordered to prevent Inu Yasha from killing the young girl. "Damn this necklace!" he grumbled as he spit out a mouthful of dirt. "Kenjiro-sama! One of the demons dropped this!" another village girl reported holding out her hand to reveal a Shikon jewel shard. "Thank you, Narumi. I shall add it to the others." He said taking the shard from her. Kagome watched in amazement as the jewel shard was instantly purified by his touch. "Did you see that?" Shippo gasped. "How can a demon purify a jewel shard?" Sango asked Miroku. "Please join me back at the village. I'm sure we have much to discuss." Kenjiro politely invited the group.

As the group returned to the village, they were swarmed by a group of young girls who instantly separated Kenjiro from the others. 'I must learn his secrets.' Miroku thought as a woman carelessly threw him out of her way. "Hey! What's the deal!" Inu Yasha screamed as he was trampled by the mob of women. "He certainly is a popular one." Sango said dryly as she watched the young man try to deal with the group of women.

Finally managing to get everyone to his home, Kenjiro breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. "That was quite the welcoming committee. Tell me, how do you do it?" Miroku asked with brush and paper ready only to get conked on the head by Sango and Inu Yasha. "What I want to know is where the hell did you get that sword!" Inu Yasha demanded. "I'd like to know why you look so much like Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, popping up in front of Inu Yasha. "And how could you purify a jewel shard like that?" Sango added. "Ou! Ou! Can I play with those fuzzy ears of yours?" Jakotsu piped up. "Ladies, technically my question was first…" Miroku pointed out only to get sent to the floor with several lumps on his head. "Stupid." Shippo muttered as he snickered at the monk's condition. "Those are all most valid questions each deserving of an answer but one at a time please." The young man insisted.

"You might find my story a bit hard to believe but I am from a different time. I am the son of a Daiyoukai and very powerful Miko. My Tetsusaiga was a keepsake from my father while my strong spiritual powers come from my mother." The young man explained answering all of their questions at once. "Is that so?" Miroku commented as he mentally conjured up a scenario as pertaining to Kenjiro's parents. Silence filled the room as Sango, Jakotsu, Miroku and Shippo all stared at Inu Yasha and Kagome, instantly freaking the two of them out. "What are you guys staring at?" Inu Yasha glared, "D-d-don't even go there!" Kagome nervously stammered as she started to suspect their thoughts. "You don't think we… and that…" the two glared back at the trio. Seeing the dilemma, Kenjiro quickly spoke up, "Oh dear, maybe I should further explain as not to mislead you of my heritage. But you must promise that it does not leave this house. My parents are…"

"WHAT?" the five shrieked in unison as they stared at Kenjiro, slack jawed. "I've heard enough! First I'll tear you apart, take your sword so I can have two Tetsusaigas to rub in the face of that lousy brother of mine as well as a hand full of Shikon jewel shards to bait Naraku!" Inu Yasha declared, not believing a word of the young hanyou's confession. "That's enough Inu Yasha! But your story is a bit hard to believe as you said." Miroku admitted. Kagome just sat and stared for a few moments. "I believe you." She stated, looking deep into his eyes. "WHAT?" Inu Yasha roared. "So do I." Sango agreed looking at Kenjiro. "Have you both gone nuts?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously. "Ya got to admit there's a strong resemblance." Jakotsu added.

While Kenjiro was called away on a village matter, the five comrades sat around the table discussing what they learned so far. "Okay. Maybe there's a slight ring of truth to what he says, but why is he here? Why this time?" Sango thought aloud trying to discover the young hanyou's motives. "He's a damn liar!" Inu Yasha barked trying to put an end to the discussion. "Then where did the other Tetsusaiga come from?" Miroku pointed out, quickly silencing him. "Could he have stolen it before he left his time?" Shippo tried to provide an answer. Kagome just ignored them all and stared out the window watching Kenjiro as he met with the village elders about repairing the damaged farmland. As the debate waged on a group of women entered the house with several trays of food. "Please accept this food as a thank you for helping defeat the demons." one of the women said setting the table. "That is most kind of you." Miroku said taking her hand in his. "Oh, brother." Shippo groaned while Sango glared at him. "Even though the field and crops were completely destroyed, right before harvest time and too late to plant over again in time for winter meaning many of us will surely starve to death, but it's the thought that counts though isn't it?" the woman put to the flirtatious monk, putting an end to his advances. "They know how to make a person feel welcome don't they?" Inu Yasha whispered to Sango and Jakotsu who just stared at the woman as she left abruptly. "Hey? Where'd Kagome go?" Shippo asked not seeing her anywhere. "Who cares, it's more for us." Inu Yasha stated as he started gobbling down the dishes.

Kagome sat on the front step watching Kenjiro with the other villagers. She was amazed by the night and day difference between him and Inu Yasha. As the meeting ended and Kenjiro was about to leave, a woman called his name. Kagome looked on as a woman that looked about six months pregnant began talking to him. 'Is that his wife?' Kagome wondered getting a little closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Please if you wouldn't mind?" the woman asked. "Very well. Ah! Lady Kagome! You are skilled with herbal remedies are you not?" Kenjiro said, spotting her. "A little." Kagome answered hoping they weren't suspicious of her curiosity. "Then would you please help Sakiko to my house? There are some herbs in the cupboard, would you mind mixing up a mild pain reliever while I tend to another matter. I shouldn't be too long." Kenjiro asked. Kagome nodded and helped the woman to his house. 'She's just a patient.' Kagome concluded to herself as they walked along.

While Shippo found some children to play with and Kagome prepared a remedy, Sango and Jakotsu dragged Miroku off to assist the farmers in restoring the field. "My time would best be utilized on attending to the spiritual matters of the villagers." "Honest work would do the soul of a lecherous beast good." Sango snapped as she pulled him along. While the others were busy, Kenjiro sought out Inu Yasha. He found him resting on a branch of a tree that provided him a view of the entire village. "Might I have a word with you, Inu Yasha?" Kenjiro called up the tree. "If I open my eyes I'm gonna hurt you." He growled back. "So you don't want the jewel shards I've collected until now?" Kenjiro questioned, Inu Yasha's ears twitched. Kenjiro tossed the leather pouch up to Inu Yasha who quickly plucked it from the air and dumped the contents into his hand. "Six shards huh? That's an awful lot just to give away?" he concluded, sealing them back in the pouch as he jumped down from the tree. "I suppose I do have an ulterior motive for such an act." Kenjiro admitted. "I knew it! That goodie-goodie act of yours was a cover!" Inu Yasha insinuated as he got in Kenjiro's face. "You sure are a skeptical one aren't you?" Kenjiro laughed. "I gave you those shards because if they remained here then more demons would attack the village in search of them. Besides you would have never found them. That is one of the reasons I came back. To give them to you." Kenjiro told him as they walked along. "I would have found them all!" Inu Yasha shot back, feeling a little insulted. "No you wouldn't have. Follow me." Kenjiro commented.

Within a few moments the two arrived at an old well just outside of the village. "This is the portal to my time. When the Shikon Jewel was shattered, several of the shards landed here, crossing over into my time." Kenjiro explained. "Stupid! If you left them there then they would have been out of Naraku's reach." Inu Yasha growled. "But if they remained there then you would still be searching for them well into the future. Naraku also exists in my time only more powerful than what he is now. Not even my Tetsusaiga was a match for him. So by bringing them back to this time when Naraku is weaker it serves two purposes." Kenjiro pointed out. "And those would be?" Inu Yasha questioned sarcastically. "One purpose would be that the jewel shards are together in one time period the other purpose, I hope, would shorten the fight against Naraku before he becomes too powerful." Kenjiro mentioned as he stared into the well and became lost in his thoughts.

'I suppose he does have a point. With all the jewel shards here then it would be easier to complete the Shikon jewel.' Inu Yasha quietly thought. "Hey, Kenjiro. Is Naraku really that powerful in your time?' Inu Yasha then asked, Kenjiro just nodded. "How'd he become so powerful then?" was his next question. Kenjiro thought for a few moments before answering, Over the course of my life Naraku absorbed many powerful souls. He was unstoppable." Kenjiro spoke with a face void of emotion. The look on the young man's face told Inu Yasha to leave well enough alone. "If it possible I would like to train with you before you and your friends leave the village. Could you stay here for a few days?" he asked, clearing his head. "Tetsusaiga against Tetsusaiga? Yeah! I'm up for that!" Inu Yasha cheered. "Excellent. We shall start first thing tomorrow. Oh and can you keep our conversation between us?" Kenjiro requested, Inu Yasha nodded in agreement.

Early the next morning before the others woke, the two headed off to an empty field to begin training. "Our first priority is to be able to draw both our Tetsusaigas at once. I'm sure you have seen that when one is drawn the other loses its power." Kenjiro explained. "That would explain why I couldn't draw yesterday!" Inu Yasha exclaimed thinking back. "Is that why my Tetsusaiga was acting strangely? Because you were using yours when I wasn't?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yes. Mine also responded when you used yours." Kenjiro answered, "Let us begin!"

After focusing their energies into their swords they were able to keep their swords powered at the same time. "Let's compare Wind Scars!" Inu Yasha suggested excitedly wanting to see the result. Kenjiro just smiled. "Ready?" he asked, Inu Yasha gave a confident grunt.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Both attacks collided head on with each other giving off an explosion that shook everyone out of their slumber and created a panic within the village.

"Totosai?" Miyoga prodded trying to snap the old sword smith out of his daze. 'I'll have to investigate this. I suppose he will to.' The old demon concluded then slapped his face, crushing a feeding Miyoga.

"Ouuu! That foolish little whelp! I'm sitting here starving and that scatter-brained child probably went off playing!" Jaken scolded, his stomach growling loudly as he waited for Rin to return with the fish she was supposed to be catching. Ah-un just gave a snort and returned to his nap. "You dare mock me!" Jaken howled at the beast. "Enough. Find Rin. We're leaving." came an order that Jaken quickly obeyed. "Yes my lord." Jaken said as he scurried off. "I must see this for myself." Sesshomaru uttered, sensing the disturbance.

Comments, reviews?

Mail to: 


	3. Inu Yasha: Kodachi Sango's Rival!

Inu Yasha: Kodachi – Sango's Rival!By -- Ravyn Knyght

Fearing that the village was under attack, Kagome and the others raced towards the sound of the explosion they arrived to see Inu Yasha and Kenjiro battling fiercely. "Oh no! Inu Yasha said he would and now he's doing it!" Shippo thought back to Inu Yasha's comments the day before.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Inu Yasha leapt over Kenjiro's attack and was about counter when Kagome put an abrupt end to the fight.

"SIT BOY!"

"A most effective incantation!" Kenjiro astounded as he peered down into the crater created by Inu Yasha as a groan of pain echoed up. "Serves you right, you jerk!" Shippo shouted down. "After Kenjiro was kind enough to put us up in his own home and give us so many jewel shards, this is how you repay him!" Kagome screamed into the hole. "This was all his idea!" Inu Yasha grumbled as he crawled out. "You put the whole village in a panic." Miroku pointed out. "My most sincere apologies for waking you all, I merely wished to solve a conflict between our swords and I guess we got carried away." Kenjiro bowed to the group while apologizing. "If the two of you insist on this then could you do it at a more convenient time?" the village elder spoke up. "I suppose it would be best." Kenjiro concluded, sheathing his sword as the group headed back to the village. "HEY! Don't leave me here!" Inu Yasha yelled as he crawled after them.

Later in the morning, several villagers rushed up to Kenjiro to relay a message. "What's going on?' Sango asked as she watched a squad of soldiers march past her to the village elder's house. "I'm not sure." Miroku replied as they watched them pass.

"Oh come back!" Jakotsu pleaded as she chased Shippo wanting to feel his fluffy tail. "Geez! Inu Yasha's ears, my tail! Get a life you freak!" Shippo screamed back turning a corner only to run into someone. "Watch where you're going brat!" snapped a young girl while Shippo shook his head trying to regain his composure. Shippo was about to mouth back when he looked up to the girl and froze in terror. "D-d-de-Demon!" Shippo cried and bolted away. "Not on my watch!" the girl yelled as she looked around to find the demon Shippo fled from. "That little punk pulled a fast one on me!" she declared seeing no demons around and gave chase.

Shippo fled through the streets until he found Miroku and Sango. "Help! She's gonna eat me!" Shippo cried, flying into Miroku's arms. "I highly doubt it. You are much too scrawny." Jakotsu pointed out joining them. "Not you! Her!" Shippo wailed as he crawled inside Miroku's robes to hide from the approaching girl. The three watched as a teen-aged girl with a wolf-like face came running towards them. "Hey! Have you seen…" she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Miroku, "..those broad shoulders!" she squealed, pushing Jakotsu and Sango out of her way as she took Miroku to the ground. "Where did you come from?" she asked in an amorous tone, gazing deep into Miroku's eyes. Just then Shippo popped out and took off running. "Hey!" the young girl shouted, getting off of Miroku to continue her pursuit of the little kitsune. "Who was that?" Miroku wondered as the three of them just stared at the young girl.

"Now I've got you!" she triumphed as she held fear frozen Shippo by his tail. "Kodachi!" a voice scolded. She turned to face an approaching group. "Oh! Kenjiro! Look what I caught! Can I keep him for a pet?" she asked. "Please, put him down and apologize this instant!" Kenjiro ordered, she reluctantly replied. "Talk about a face only a mother could love.." Inu Yasha whispered to Kagome. Within a split second, Kodachi took down Inu Yasha and was pounding him senseless. ""Get this freak off of me!" Inu Yasha roared, "I'll beat you until you cough up blood!" Kodachi growled, enraged by Inu Yasha's comment. "Sister, please! Restrain yourself!" Kenjiro pleaded, trying to pull her off of Inu Yasha. 'That's his sister?' Kagome stared in disbelief.

Once everyone calmed down, they met back at the village. "I see the meeting with the lord was successful." Kenjiro stated, seeing the village girls fawning over the young soldiers. "I also assume you were well behaved when meeting with his lordship?" Kenjiro then asked fearing Kodachi's reply. "Huh? Oh yeah." She replied indifferently as she continued to attract Miroku's attention. Miroku just laughed when seeing Sango's evil look. "You failed to mention your sister." Sango spoke up, sliding over as Kodachi wedged herself between Sango and Miroku. ""It must have slipped my mind with all the commotion." Kenjiro admitted "I did not expect you back so soon. You made excellent time." He praised his sister. "You actually expected me to wait for that old fart to grant me an audience?" Kodachi cried in shock. Fear gripped a cringing Kenjiro as his sister animatedly recounted her meeting. "Then I said if you don't give me a squad of your best men, I'll remodel every inch of this crap shack of a palace with your hollowed out skull!" using Shippo to demonstrate how she dealt with the old man as she stood in the middle of the table. The group stared at her with freaked out looks on their faces while Kenjiro twitched nervously. "She sure as spunk!" Jakotsu remarked applauding the young woman's achievements. "I'm mortified beyond words." Kenjiro muttered as he fell back to the floor twitching.

After a long, scolding lecture from her brother, Kodachi set out to help the farmers as part of her penance for her actions. She watched from a distance as Miroku pursued Sango. "So that's his woman huh?" she muttered to herself, glaring at Sango. "We'll see about that." She threatened under her breath. Once her work was done in the field, Kodachi sought out Sango. She found her sitting under a tree with Kirara on her lap. She sat down next to them, surprising Sango. "Oh, hello!" Sango smiled, Kodachi just glared back at her. "Nice day, isn't it?" Kodachi said gruffly. "Yes it is." Sango replied, slightly taken back by Kodachi's attitude towards her. "You certainly are a contrast from your brother." Sango noted, trying to keep the conversation going. "Enough chit-chat! What's the deal with you and the monk?" Kodachi shot out, catching the demon slayer off guard. "W-we're comrades that's all! Why do you ask?" she said in a shocked tone trying to discover the girl's motive. "You're lying!" she snapped grabbing Sango by the collar of her kimono and pulling her to her face. "Let's get one thing straight you little second rate kunoichi! That delectable morsel of a monk, Miroku, is mine!" she snarled, tossing her back and headed off towards the village. 'What an obnoxious little girl!' Sango thought as she stroked Kirara. 'Houshi-sama better be on guard.' She thought.

During dinner, Kenjiro made sure to keep his sister close to him after Sango reported to him what had happened earlier in the day. Kodachi's eyes were locked on Sango and vice versa through-out the meal. "Is it me or is there tension building up in this room?" Shippo whispered, sitting between Kagome and Inu Yasha. "If you would kindly pardon me so I may go to the village elder's home, there is something I would like to request of him." Kenjiro put to the group. "Sure." Kagome agreed for everyone. "Kodachi. Please clear the table and tend to your studies while I am gone." Kenjiro reminded, Kodachi just frowned.

"I've been expecting this." The old man sighed once Kenjiro finished. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey." The elder added, thanking him for all he had done for the village. "I would like to ask one further request of you…" Kenjiro started.

Kodachi sighed in frustration she sifted through her studies. "I'll never understand this!" she whined. "Perhaps I can be of assistance to you." Miroku offered sitting down next to the young girl. "Oh yes you certainly can!" the fourteen year old cooed cozying up to the monk. "Are you sure we should be watching this?" Jakotsu whispered as she, Shippo and Sango peered into the room. "He might be in over his head." Sango whispered back as they looked on. "Please continue." Kodachi insisted while she listened to Miroku's explanation. 'What a hunk!' she thought. As Miroku leaned across to the far side of the table for a bottle of ink, he felt a hand on his butt. "Kodachi, please!" he scolded her forwardness, pushing her hand away. "Just being friendly!" she giggled at the flustered monk. "Er, yes, well please don't do that again." He politely smiled. Sango clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Miroku regained his resolve and continued tutoring. It wasn't long before Kodachi was at it again, this time Miroku was slightly stunned when Kodachi started to pet his lap. "The light is better over here." Miroku muttered as he moved across from her at the table. Sango now had her hands clamped over her mouth and Shippo's mouth while Jakotsu was also fighting the urge to laugh.

Elsewhere, Kagome and Inu Yasha were sitting out on the front step star gazing. 'His sister is here too? It must really be bad in his time.' Inu Yasha thought about their conversation as he laid back. "Wow! Look how many we have now!" Kagome exclaimed, holding the glass vial up to the moon light, letting the jewel shards sparkle. 'All that time passed and the Shikon jewel still isn't complete.' Inu Yasha then thought as he looked at the small bottle then at Kagome. 'Powerful souls.' He pondered as he gazed at Kagome. Kagome turned to see the look of worry on Inu Yasha's face. "What's that look for?" she asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "What look?" he answered back sitting up. "Is something wrong?" she pushed, never liking it when he got that look on his face. He looked thoughtful for a few moments, then took her hand in his, Kagome's heart started beating faster. "Kagome…?" but stopped as a loud crash came from behind them.

"You're simply delicious and I want to gobble you all up!" Kodachi declared with a look of lustful hunger in her eyes as she lunged over the table and pinned Miroku down. "P-p-pl-please! I am but a chaste and simple monk!" Miroku whimpered as he tried to free himself. "Okay! Let's move!" Sango ordered bursting into the room. "You lecherous monk!" Sango screamed, glaring at the two. "Have you no shame or decency?" she barked. "Sango please! All is not what you think!" Miroku cried as he pushed the girl off of him. "I warned you!" Kodachi spewed as she tackled Sango, the two crashing through a wall. "The hell's going on in here?" Inu Yasha demanded as he and Kagome rushed in to see Sango and Kodachi embroiled in a cat fight.


	4. Don't Let The Door Hit You Kenjiro!

Inu Yasha: Don't Let The Door Hit You Kenjiro!

By – Ravyn Knyght

The next morning, while Kenjiro dealt with his sister and informed her of his plans, Miroku bent over backwards trying to receive Sango's forgiveness. While Miroku was on his knees pleading his case, Sango was laughing on the inside. She just gave a displeased grunt and walked away. "You blew it, handsome!" Jakotsu teased. Miroku gave a depressed sigh as he thought about how to make it up to Sango.

"Hey! Shippo!" Sango called him away from the other children. Deciding this was an opportune time to try to curb Miroku's lecherous pursuits she quickly hatched a plan and divulged it to the young kitsune. "Are you insane?" Shippo shrieked as he stared at the woman. "Do this for me and this is yours." She offered, pulling a large chocolate bar she was saving out of the sleeve of her kimono. Shippo's eyes shone like the shiny wrapper as he snatched the treat from the young slayer. "I'll do it!" he mumbled between bites. Sango chuckled as she petted him on the head. 'Oh Houshi-sama forgive me but it's for your own good!'

Once Kenjiro was finished talking with his sister, he headed off with Inu Yasha to train, Jakotsu tagging along to cheer her favourite hanyou on. Elsewhere Kagome was walking around the village when she eyed Kenjiro's sister talking to a very red faced boy who was holding out some flowers to her. She giggled as she remembered her younger brother Souta in the same situation. "He seems to really like you." Kagome mused, approaching the young girl after the boy left. "He's sweet enough I suppose but he doesn't come close to my sweet Miroku!" Kodachi blushed, "So stay away from him or you'll get what that kunoichi got!" she threatened bawling up her fist to Kagome. "Uh, no problem there!" Kagome nervously laughed. 'She's really hooked on Miroku!' she thought. The two continued to walk and talk, mostly about Miroku, until they reached an old well.

Kagome watched as she tossed the bouquet of flowers into the well and said a small prayer. 'Is this the village shrine?' Kagome wondered as Kodachi finished her prayer, Kagome noticed a tear roll down the girl's cheek. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine." She replied, calming herself down. "And I wasn't crying!" she snapped. "Uh I never said you were." Kagome said softly. "And don't tell my brother.." she harped then added in a whisper, "…he'll only worry more." "Why?" Kagome inquired. "He won't leave if he finds out so please don't tell him." She urged as she wiped her eyes. "Have you told him how you feel?" Kagome mentioned, Kodachi just shook her head. "He has to leave and accomplish what he came here for with a clear mind. If he doesn't then…" Kagome listened intently as Kodachi told her about the time she came from. "…after coming through, Kenjiro sealed the well to prevent us from being followed." Kagome just stood in silence at a loss for words. 'They've suffered so much! Damn that Naraku!' Kagome bitterly thought. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and giving her a warm smile, "It'll be our little secret!" she promised, Kodachi returned the smile. "Come on, let's go check on the boys!" Kagome encouraged, "Then can you help me prepare Miroku's favorite meal?" Kodachi cheerfully piped up. "Uh, Yeah, sure!" Kagome uttered, giving the girl a creeped out look.

"Pssst! She's coming!" Sango called from a distance to alert Shippo who was licking the last of the chocolate from his fingers. "BURP! That was good!" the fox demon exclaimed and got ready as he eyed Kodachi heading towards him. "Hey! Kodachi!" Shippo called running up to her. "Either be useful or be scarce! I've got a lot of cooking to do for my love Miroku!" Kodachi warned as she passed him by. "Then I guess you don't want to know a sure fire way to win over Miroku?" Shippo crowed, Kodachi's ears pricked up at the child's words as she quickly back stepped to him.

At dinner, all of them gathered around the repaired table inhaling the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. "You're a pretty good cook, kid!" Jakotsu complimented as she started in. "Thank you." The girl blushed as she served Miroku. "Oh my yes, er..this looks simply scrumptious!" Miroku added wondering how she knew to prepare his favourite meal, Kodachi giggled and turned a brighter shade of red. She continued to serve everyone else until she got to Sango. "There wasn't enough for you." Kodachi sneered as she sat down, Sango gave her a scowling look in return. Outside, a village dog dined on what was to be Sango's serving. "Please take mine." Kenjiro said offering his plate to Sango knowing it was bad manners to let a guest go hungry. 'That's my dear, sweet brother!' Kodachi thought knowing her brother would make such an offer; she patted herself on the back for letting the same dog lick his plate before she served the food. "Yeah this is great!" Inu Yasha muffled, "You should take lessons from her Kagome!" 'Note to self – Sit Inu Yasha to hell and back when he least expects it!' Kagome thought and smiled.

"I don't feel so good." Sango muttered as Kodachi cleared the table, snickering lightly at the queasy look on Sango's face. 'Now the best comes later on tonight!' she thought happily while giving Miroku a wink as she took his plate. 'Now I don't feel so good!' Miroku groaned, looking slightly freaked out. "Maybe we could all use some fresh night air." Kagome suggested motioning Inu Yasha to follow her.

Once again the two were sitting on the deck, staring up at the stars. "Inu Yasha? What were you going to tell me last night?" Kagome asked curious as to his intentions. "Uh..last night?" Inu Yasha looked thoughtful then got flustered when he remembered. "N-nothin'." He quickly answered then saw the look Kagome was giving him. 'He looks so cute when he's tongue tied!' Kagome warmly thought as she rested her head on his shoulder, Inu Yasha tensed up at first then relaxed. "That's okay." She sighed as she stared up at the night sky. 'I'll protect you no matter what.' Inu Yasha silently promised. "They're not breaking up any time soon are they?" Jakotsu sniffed as she and Shippo spied on the couple from a nearby bush. "Face it, you're out of luck." Shippo whispered.

Kodachi lay awake, waiting until everyone was sound asleep, remembering what Shippo had told her that afternoon about a reoccurring dream Miroku had. Once sure no one was still up Kodachi quietly crept into the main room where the adventures were sound asleep. Resisting the urge to do something to Sango, who was pretending to be asleep, Kodachi continued on to her objective. Sango opened her eyes just a crack so she could enjoy the drama that was about to unfold.

Following the events of the young monk's dreams that Shippo had explained to her,

Flashback

"First the beautiful girl quietly sneaks into his room while he sleeps. Then she softly calls his name while caressing his face causing him to gently stir from his sleep…"

End Flashback

Sango bit her lip as she watched the young girl follow every step. 'Won't Houshi-sama be surprised!' she giggled to herself as she watched the comical scene. Miroku stirred slightly which was Kodachi's queue to proceed with the next step as she leaned in to wake him with a kiss. A mischievous glint sparkled in Sango's eyes as Miroku responded to the girl's affections only momentarily then realized that was going on. His eyes flew open as he quickly realized it wasn't Sango or some other attractive village girl but Kodachi who was kissing him.

"YAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Miroku's scream woke everyone up to see him pinned against a wall gasping for breath with a horrified look on his face.

"Did you enjoy your kiss last night?" Inu Yasha teased, Miroku just glared at him. "Was it everything you dreamed of, Houshi-sama?" Sango quipped, giving him an impish smile. 'Did Sango have something to do with last night?' Miroku thought then dismissed the notion.

"So you're leaving huh?" Inu Yasha asked Kenjiro as he watched the young man get prepared for his journey. "Yes. I would like to extend to you my deepest thanks for taking the time to help me train." The young man offered. "Seeing how you are going after Naraku maybe you should travel with us?" Kagome suggested. "You honour me with your proposal. I accept." Kenjiro said then the three were interrupted by a loud crash. "What have you done!" Kenjiro hollered at his sister as he gaped at a large hole in the wall that separated their bedrooms. "What? I needed a walk-in closet! This is my house now after all!" she declared, slinging a large wooden maul over her shoulder.

"So where are we going?" Kenjiro asked after he said his good byes to the villagers and offered a prayer at the well that once led to his home. "South-west from the village to Kaede's village. Kagome needs to back to her time to write her summer finals. Whatever that means." Inu Yasha shrugged. "I'll miss you, Miroku." Kodachi said sweetly as she came to say goodbye to the group. "Please look after the village while I'm gone." Kenjiro told his sister as he hugged her and peck a kiss on her cheek. "Geez! Quit gushing and go already!" Kodachi whined, embarrassed by her brother's show of affection. "And remember what I told you!" she hissed at Sango who just gave a look of indifference. "Oh and for the love of Buddha don't eat any of Kenjiro's cooking!" Kodachi sharply warned the group as they departed.

"I swear she has this day planned." Kenjiro sighed as Kodachi went back to her task of remodelling as she threw the majority of her brother's things out into the street. "Get that stuff in here pronto!" Kodachi ordered as some of the soldiers hurried about bringing in new carpeting and furniture. "My only question is now who shall protect the village from my sister?" Kenjiro groaned as they headed out. Kodachi stopped long enough to watch her brother walk out of sight. "Please be safe brother." She whispered as she blinked back a few tears.


	5. Aristocrat and the Brat

Inu Yasha: Aristocrat and the Brat

By -- Ravyn Knyght

'He was here.' Sesshomaru stood on the spot where the two wind scars collided. He was about to leave in the direction of Inu Yasha's scent when Jaken came scurrying up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the little imp gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered. "What! But it took us five days to get here!' the small creature cried as he collapsed to the ground. Looking at the exhausted imp and the sleeping child on Ah-un's back Sesshomaru gave in. "Very well. We'll stay here for the day." As he wondered who possessed a weapon with the same power of the sword he longed for.

As the mid day sun beat down on them, an over heated Jaken cursed Rin to the heavens. "Why do I rely on that foolish child? I'll die of thirst!" he muttered as he headed towards the village Rin earlier set out for. Upon entering the village he found Rin playing with some of the other children. "Where have you been all this time!" he squawked, glaring at the child. "I don't like your tone master Jaken!" Rin said, sticking out her tongue at him then ran off with the other children. "Rude child! If it weren't for Lord Sesshomaru I'd have thrashed you good!" he threatened underneath his breath then set out to find a well.

Within a short while he found a well and was helping himself when he was snatched from behind by a soldier. "Prepare to die you vile creature!" the man exclaimed as he raised his sword to run the imp through. Jaken's shrill cries quickly caught the ears of Kodachi as she headed off to investigate. She arrived in time to grab the man's arm, halting the blade. The tip of the sword poked Jaken drawing a tiny drop of blood that caused the tiny demon to feint. "I'll deal with this one." She ordered as she cradled the unconscious imp in her arms, gazing at him fondly.

A short while later Jaken found himself being shook awake by Rin. He woke in a panic thinking he had died, "You are silly, master Jaken!" Rin giggled. "Why are you tied like that?" she then asked drawing his attention to the rope around his neck. "How dare they treat me like a common animal!" he raged, flailing his arm about. "I can't untie it with you fussing like that!" Rin scolded, instantly settling the creature down. "Well hurry up!" he squawked, "It's no good. The knots won't come undone!" Rin sighed in defeat then ran off. "You rotten child!" Jaken shrieked as he tried to free himself only to receive a shock from the rope. 'Someone must have put a spell on this rope.' Jaken reasoned. "Must I live out my days as some cruel human's pet?" Jaken sniffed. "Oh you're awake. You must be hungry." Kodachi commented, placing a heaping plate of food in front of him. "Then again…" Jaken shrugged as he dove into the food.

'Am I to have no peace today?' Sesshomaru angrily sighed as Rin ran towards him yelling. "What is it?" he asked as the child flopped down on the ground next to him. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! It's terrible! Someone has captured master Jaken but I couldn't free him!" the girl reported. Sesshomaru just gave a disinterested grunt and went back to resting. "Come on!" Rin whined, grabbing him by the hand and tried to pull him along. His eyes opened quickly then focused on the child who dared handle him in such a manner. "Very well." He grumbled as he got up, Rin then grabbed the reins of Ah-un and the three set off for the village.

They arrived to see Jaken resting comfortably on the lap of a young demon girl as she lavished her attention upon him. "Yes, he is suffering terribly." He muttered then Sesshomaru quickly picked up the scent of his brother and companions from the house. 'A binding spell.' Sesshomaru noted as he made short work of the rope about Jaken's neck. "Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken bowed as he scurried to his side. "Hey! He's my pet!" Kodachi growled as she walked over and picked Jaken up and carried him back. "Release Jaken or die." Sesshomaru uttered, placing a hand on his Tokujin sword. "His name is Mr. Squawkers and if you harm me my brother will tear you apart with his Tetsusaiga!" she huffed while cuddling with Jaken, glancing back to see if she perked his curiosity. 'Another Tetsusaiga! Preposterous!' he scoffed but then thought back to the field. "Does this brother of yours travel with one that calls himself Inu Yasha?" the dog demon lord asked. "Is my Mr. Squawkers hungry?" Kodachi asked, tickling Jaken's stomach causing him to giggle. "I'll tell you only if you all stay for supper." She put to the group. "Yay!" Rin cheered rushing into the house. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

"This is soo good!" Jaken moaned in satisfaction as he gobbled down plate after plate. "Thank you for preparing such a delicious meal." Rin politely bowed before eating. Kodachi smiled warmly as she watched the little girl and the imp gorge themselves then her eyes fell on the man sitting across from her. For a brief moment she was lost in her thoughts. "Keep glaring at me like that and I'll poke your eyes out!" she threatened the powerful demon, causing Jaken to choke on his food upon hear it. "Arrogant wench, do you realize who you're speaking to!" Jaken roared. "You say funny things Mr. Squawkers!" she smiled, patting him on the head as Rin giggled at Jaken's new name. "Don't call me that!" he squawked. "But it suits you so well. Don't you think so too my Lord?" Rin laughed. "Answer my question." He demanded. "Somebody hasn't cleaned their plate." Kodachi pointed out. 'Why does this girl insist on trying my patience?' Sesshomaru wondered as he started to eat.

While Rin and Jaken wolfed down a plate of moon cakes, Sesshomaru followed the young girl outside to watch her tend to Ah-un. "They headed south-west to some bone eaters well or something." Kodachi gave up as she groomed Ah-un. "Tell Rin and Jaken I shall return." He replied and headed off.

"He left us behind!" Jaken cried as Kodachi prepared their beds for the night. "Now, now! Don't fuss! He'll come back." Kodachi soothed as she tucked him in and gave him a kiss good night. She glanced over at Rin who was already fast asleep. Kodachi knelt there for a while watching them sleep as she thought about her own family.

'There is more to this girl and her brother. Both their scents are similar to Inu Yasha's and my own. But father had no other children.' Sesshomaru pondered. 'A second Tetsusaiga? Is this the doing of that old swordsmith? No matter. If there are two, then I shall have them both.'


	6. Cherry Blossom Pearls

Inu Yasha: Cherry Blossom Pearls

By – Ravyn Knyght

Diasclaimer: Inu Yasha's not mine blah blah blah,. Lyrics were taken from Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends" song.

It was late afternoon when the group stopped for the day and set up camp in a clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Everyone went about their assigned tasks. Kagome and Sango prepared supper for the group. Jakotsu and Miroku gathered firewood while Inu Yasha and Kenjiro scouted the area to make sure it was safe. No one noticed that Shippo and Kirara slipped away until the sun started to set.

"Ki-ra-ra!" Sango Called wondering where her companion got off to. "Don't sweat it! She's probably off with the twerp playing somewhere." Inu Yasha whined as his stomach growled. "Does that kid ever do anything useful?" Jakotsu complained. "Not really. We just keep him around for comic relief. He's fun to torture." Inu Yasha pointed out. "That's not true! Must you be so mean to him?" Kagome defended the fox child. Just then the pair in question came strolling in, Shippo lugging a basket with him. "What's in the basket, runt?" Inu Yasha sniped as he snatched it away from him. "Hey! Give those back! Kirara and I worked hard for those!" Shippo cried as Inu Yasha held him down with his foot as he sniffed the basket. "Hey! Oysters! I love oysters!" Inu Yasha said drooling as he cracked one open and ate it raw much to the disgust of Kagome.

"SIT BOY!"

"What was that for?" Inu Yasha yelped as Shippo took the basket back. "For doing something completely disgusting!" Kagome declared her stomach wretched at the mere thought of eating raw oysters. "Where did you get them Shippo?" Sango asked. "Me and Kirara spent the afternoon helping an old man collect them. As a reward he gave us a basket of them." He explained while Kirara mewed. "I haven't had oysters in a long time!" Kenjiro mentioned as he took one from the basket and ate it raw as well. "I don't care much for these things." Jakotsu said trying one. "Maybe if we cook them?" Sango offered. "They are considered to be an aphrodisiac." Miroku recalled giving a look to Sango. "You can have mine Kirara." Sango said breaking a few open for the demon cat that mewed in delight. "What's an afro-whatever?" Shippo asked. "Something Inu Yasha should have more of!" Jakotsu said as she pushed the basket on Inu Yasha. "If it means help yourself then don't mind if I do!" Inu Yasha said as he started scarfing down one after the other. "Save some for me!" Shippo wailed while the others just groaned at Inu Yasha.

All of a sudden, Inu Yasha started flailing his arms about then grabbed at his throat. "Oh! Are we playing that game Kagome showed us before? Ten words! First word sounds like throat! Goat? Boat? Float?" Jakotsu piped up as she tried to figure it out. "I think he's choking." Miroku pointed out. "No that's only four words." Jakotsu counted. "Oh, good grief!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed Inu Yasha from behind and performed the hiemlich maneuver. "Come on! Cough it up!" she encouraged trying to dislodge what ever it was he was choking on. With a few more thrusts, a pearl flew out of Inu Yasha's mouth and struck a laughing Shippo in the forehead, knocking him over. Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground gasping for air. "Oh I almost had it!" Jakotsu whined thinking the game was over. Everyone else just gave her an annoyed look. "What is wrong with you people?" Inu Yasha screamed, jumping back up. "Hey it's a strange colored pearl!" Shippo noted as he held it out to the group. "Wow! I've never seen a pink pearl before?" Kagome stared at the pale pink stone in amazement. "It's called a cherry blossom pearl and they are quite rare." Kenjiro spoke up. "How do they get to be pink? I thought there were only two types black and white?" Kagome thought aloud. "They are formed when an oyster takes in the fallen petals of a cherry blossom bloom. There's only a few places I know of that has them." Kenjiro explained the abruptly stopped as he remembered something. "Excuse me." He quietly stated as he got up and walked away. "Where's he off to?" Inu Yasha wondered.

Following the scent of sea water until he was standing at the edge of a cliff, Kenjiro remembered where they had stopped as he looked out across the ocean. He gazed out into the sunset then down to a strand of the same pearls he pulled out of his haori.

Flashback

It was a warm spring morning as a young priestess sat on the shores of a beach a few miles from her village. She busied herself shucking oysters and removing the pearl inside. She glanced up every now and then towards the water keeping a vigilant watch on the crashing waves. She smiled outwardly while giving a sigh of relief when she saw her son's head pop up amongst the waves as he headed to shore. "Do we have enough now mother?" the boy said as he deposited another bag of oysters onto the beach. "Yes and please don't stay under for so long Kenjiro. You had me worried." she lightly scolded. "I didn't mean to make you worry mother." he apologized. "Well go get dressed while I finish up here." she told him as she got to work searching the last batch.

Soon the pair was back at the village, the twelve year old Kenjiro played with his younger sister while his mother went about fashioning the harvested pearls into a necklace. "Do you think she will like it mother?" Kenjiro asked, taking a break while Jaken was chased about by Kodachi. "Of course she will!" she affirmed as she put the strand down. "Here, let me check your shoulder now." she instructed as Kenjiro dropped his navy blue Haori off his right shoulder so she could inspect his wound. "It's almost gone now mother!" Kenjiro noted proudly as she ran her fingers over the barely visible scar. "I can see that." She smiled as she finished up the gift Kenjiro would give to Noriko for her birthday.

Noriko just sat and watched the other children play while her mother changed the dressing on her arm. She winced a little as her mother cleaned out the vicious wound. Sakura tried not to look at her daughter with sadness or anger at what she had done to herself, but it was hard for her to deal with. "Look who's here!" she cheerfully pointed out as she put a new dressing on her arm. Noriko raised her head to see Kenjiro and his mother arriving. While they're parents talked the two headed off by themselves. "Stupid prayer beads." Noriko muttered as she tried to get a grip on the tree branch. "I'll help you." Kenjiro offered reaching down and taking a hold of her hand. The young girl blushed slightly as he pulled her up onto the branch. The two sat for a while not saying anything, Noriko still a little angry at Kenjiro for stopping her before. She stared at her right hand that was wrapped in a strand of old wooden beads that sealed the void in her hand. If it wasn't for Kenjiro she would have succeeded in her attempt to rid herself of the curse that Naraku plagued her family with for generations.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kenjiro fretfully asked, remembering the events that occurred the week before. "A little." She sighed not looking at him. "How is your arm healing?" he asked looking at the bandaged area where Noriko cut herself. "It still hurts." She muttered but felt worse over stabbing Kenjiro for trying to stop her. The two just sat in the tree saying nothing else for a short while. Kenjiro then took Noriko's right hand in his and started unraveling the prayer beads. "NO! Don't!" she yelled trying to stop him. As quick as he removed the beads he replaced them with another set, wrapping it the way his mother showed him. Noriko stared in shock at the beautiful pale pink pearls that now confined her hand. "They're beautiful." she exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm glad you like them." Kenjiro said looking back to the ground. "But I don't deserve such a beautiful gift after what I did to you. I'm sorry, it's just that I hate this cursed hand of mine so much." she tearfully apologized. "That's why I wanted you to have them. I thought if you had something pretty to look at then you wouldn't hate it so much." he shyly admitted, looking up to her. Noriko smiled, "You're so sweet!" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Summer has come and past

The innocent can never last

Wake me up…

When September ends.

Four years later…

Naraku stood before the two exhausted fighters laughing at their attempts to kill him. "Foolish children! What ever made you think you could succeed where all others failed!" he laughed as Kenjiro and Noriko regrouped. "They are all waiting for you, within me!" he laughed as he charged at them. Kenjiro pushed Noriko out of the way as he was tackled to the ground. "Where's your precious Tetsusaiga now?" Naraku tormented as he plunged his hand deep into Kenjiro's abdomen. Kenjiro screamed in agony as he quickly lost all feeling from the waist down. "DAMN YOU!" Noriko yelled as she flew at Naraku, severing his arm with her katana then slashed at his eyes, blinding him. While Naraku backed off to recover, Noriko called for Ah-un. "Take him far away from here!" she ordered as she loaded her wounded friend onto the demon's back. "You…can't…do this…alone!" Kenjiro weakly muttered. "I shall put a quick end to this so don't worry." she assured giving him a soft kiss while slipping something into his hand. "Go Ah-un!" she commanded as she turned her attention and her wind tunnel to a still blinded Naraku. "How dare you!" Naraku howled, fighting the strong pull. "You won't get away!" she shouted as she slashed her hand, widening the void. "NO!" Naraku screamed as he started to get dragged back but Noriko made too wide a cut as she began to lose control. "We go together!" she cried as she struggled to hold on.

Glancing back in horror when he realized what it was Noriko gave him, Kenjiro pushed himself off of the dragon demon's back and crawled back towards Noriko only to have Ah-un grab hold of him and toss him onto its back and continue to flee the area. "NORIKO!" Kenjiro yelled as he watched the ground around her begin to collapse under the strain.

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are.

End Flashback

Hearing someone coming, Kenjiro slipped the strand of pearls back into his jacket. "So this is where you went off to." Kagome noted. "Told ya he was fine!" Inu Yasha griped, angry that Kagome dragged him along for nothing. "You were gone for so long WE got worried something might have happened to you." she explained, glaring at Inu Yasha. "What a view!" Kagome exclaimed looking out at the scene. "It is rather late and I do apologize for causing you all worry. Shall we head back?" Kenjiro said, the pair agreeing with him and made their way back to the camp.

While the others slept, Kenjiro lay awake, staring into the night time sky as a gentle breeze carried a cloud of cherry blossoms across it. "Noriko…"

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I've lost

Wake me up

When September ends.


	7. Kenjiro vs Sesshomaru

Inu Yasha: Kenjiro Vs. Sesshomaru

By -- Ravyn Knyght

As morning broke, Inu Yasha woke to the feeling of the warmth of the sun as he stretched and look down over the group below him. Jakotsu who was playing with his ears awakened Kenjiro. 'Now he knows why I sleep up here!' he laughed to himself as he watched Kenjiro try to deal with Jakotsu politely as possible. He then looked to the monk and demon slayer who was also waking up, Inu Yasha counted backwards from three then heard the familiar sound of Sango's hand across Miroku's face. 'One of these days his head will be completely turned around.' He thought as he shook his head. Then he glanced over at Kagome who was sleeping with Shippo snuggled into her and several opened textbooks surrounding them both. 'Hmph! I can't believe we'll just be sitting around for two weeks at that old hag's village!' he grumbled to himself then leapt down from the tree. He knelt down in front of her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. 'Was she up all night again?' he wondered then started to prod her. "Hey! Aren't you awake yet?" he complained trying to wake her. "Uh, Inu Yasha…" Miroku called softly, shaking his head trying to warn his friend that he shouldn't wake her. "What? She told me too! She wanted an early start today!" he angrily shot back and returned to his previous task this time getting fed up and started shaking her. Kagome's blood shot eyes flew open and burned through his amber eyes.

"SI---!"

She started to utter the hanyou's least favorite word causing him to whimper and back away quickly fearing what was about to happen. She stopped herself when she saw him cringing while covering his ears, happy she got the results she wanted, she slowly got up so she wouldn't wake the still sleeping kitsune.

While the others ate breakfast and talked about their plans during Kagome's absence, Kagome went off by herself with a stack of textbooks to study in peace under a tree. "You got off lucky, Inu Yasha. Kagome only had a few hours of sleep last night." Shippo warned only to get a threatening look that made the young fox demon hide behind Sango. "Are these exam things really that important in her time?" Jakotsu asked still not understanding fully why Kagome was obsessing over them so much. "Education must be a highly valued thing in her era." Miroku speculated about the world Kagome came from. Inu Yasha looked over to see she still had her head down, concentrating on the pages. "She won't learn much if she starves to death." He grumbled as he grabbed a couple of apples and took them over to her.

"Eat somethin' already would ya?" he scolded but got no response. 'Is she ignoring me?' he pondered as he looked down at her then tossed one of the apples to her. Not seeing it coming, the apple conked her on the head and startled her awake. "Huh? OW!" she cried as she snapped up and hit the back of her head off of the tree trunk. "Well that was a stupid thing to do!" Inu Yasha commented as he watched her roll around on the ground while holding her head. "You jerk! What did you do that for?" she moaned in pain. "ME?" Inu Yasha screamed refusing to take the blame for what she did to herself. "Yes you!" she yelled back getting to her feet, her head throbbing from lack of sleep and striking the tree. "Well damn me all to hell for being concerned about your well being!" Inu Yasha griped, "If you want to stay up all night and starve yourself then fine! Go ahead! Just don't expect me to worry about you anymore!" he shouted and stormed off back to the others. Kagome sat back down and picked her book up while giving an irritated growl then looked at the apple that was next to her then thought about what Inu Yasha had said. She picked up the apple and started to eat it. 'I suppose he meant well.'

By mid day they had reached the bone eaters well and everyone but Inu Yasha was wishing her luck on her upcoming tests. While the others gathered around Kagome who was making a list of things she needed to bring back to add their own suggestions, Kenjiro sought out the pouting Inu Yasha who was sitting nearby. "You should say something to her before she goes back." He pointed out recalling that Kagome told him specifically not to bother her until she came back. Inu Yasha glanced over to her and thought about it for a few seconds. "No way! Did you see how she treated me this morning?" he snapped as his narrowed into a cold glare. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. At least she didn't use that incantation on you." Kenjiro then pointed out, Inu Yasha looked thoughtful as he mulled it over in his mind before answering, "No." Miroku then came over and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over. "Just be forceful with him Kenjiro, it's the only thing he understands." The monk instructed the newest member of the group.

Kenjiro followed as Miroku pulled a protesting hanyou along. "If you think we are putting up with you in this kind of mood for two weeks then you are sadly mistaken." Miroku warned as they rejoined the others. "Now apologize for your behavior Inu Yasha and wish her a safe journey…" he demanded, Inu Yasha just folded his arms and grunted. Kagome looked at him for a moment then sighed, "That's okay. I know you were only trying to help in your own weird way." 'Huh? Was that an apology?' Inu Yasha looked slightly shocked, staring wide-eyed at her. 'She still looks tired.' he noticed how heavy her eyes were. "You know he won't say anything nice with all of us here." Shippo piped up and was butted with the end of Miroku's staff. "Well I have to get going." Kagome said getting up and reached for her backpack. "I'll carry it." Inu Yasha grumbled as he slung the heavy pack over his shoulder as they headed off to the well.

"Thanks for the apple this morning." Kagome smiled expressing her thanks for his thoughtful action. Inu Yasha just turned his nose up and grunted "Whatever.", Whatever.". He glanced at her when she repeated his answer at the same time he did. "Well I'll see you in two weeks Inu Yasha!" she smiled, as she got ready to go down the well. "Just don't stay up all night studying anymore." he warned. "Not that you'd care of course." she giggled as she jumped into the well and vanished in a blue light. 'Two weeks.' Inu Yasha groaned to himself as he stared down the well after her.

Several days later…

"Kagome!" her friends squealed seeing their friend walk through the classroom door. "Hey guys what's up?" she smiled cheerfully joining them in their conversation. "How are you feeling?" one of them asked and Kagome wondered what disease her grand father inflicted on her this time. "Uh…fine! Never felt better!" she replied with a fake smile. "You look great for someone who just had a bout with Lupis!" another exclaimed. "Uh…yeah how about that!" she nervously laughed as the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

Back in the feudal era…

"Must ye sit there gawking at me." Kaede sighed as she went about restocking her cupboards with some remedies Kenjiro helped her prepare. "Well if I had something to do then I'd be doing it." Inu Yasha replied, sounding bored. "There is plenty to do around here if one had the inclination to work." she told the lazy hanyou. "Even Jakotsu has busied herself as of late helping some of the men clear trees for more farmland." she noted hoping Inu Yasha would get the hint to go somewhere and be useful to someone. Then a thought had occurred to her on how to get rid of him for a while. "Seeing as Sango is still training some of the villagers to fend against bandits and demons someone is needed to escort some villagers to a port town a few days from here." Kaede mentioned. "In other words you want me to baby sit a bunch of humans." Inu Yasha griped. "There is no one else to do this and would do you some good to get out instead of mope about here all day." she pointed out, Inu Yasha just grunted and folded his arms. "Fine." he reluctantly agreed. "I will let the villagers know immediately." Kaede informed and headed out.

"So how long will he be gone?" Miroku asked. "Eight days if all goes well. Three to arrive, two days for the villagers to sell their goods at market and three to return." Kaede counted. "Eight whole days without Inu Yasha. It's too good to be true!" Shippo squealed happily as he fell back and relaxed. "It will do him some good and take his mind off of Kagome." Sango said knowing Inu Yasha didn't like to be separated from her for too long. "I should have gone with him." Jakotsu sulked as she picked at her food. "Well let's enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts." Miroku put to the group. "Inu Yasha is that much of a burden to you all?" Kenjiro asked, catching them off guard. "It's not that he's a burden, more like he's too much for us to keep up with at times." Sango explained referring to Inu Yasha's superior abilities. "This break gives us a chance to rest up." she added while she gave some fish to Kirara. "I suppose you have a point." Kenjiro concluded thinking about his own stamina.

The next day the group went about helping around the village. Miroku saw to the spiritual needs of the villagers under the watchful eye of Sango while Jakotsu took over for her in training the men in the village. Shippo and Kenjiro assisted in tending to the medical needs of the villagers with Kaede. "Oh you are much nicer than that other demon!" an elderly woman stated as Kenjiro assisted with her sick grandson. "So I have been told." Kenjiro smiled as he finished treating the little boy. Just as he was about to leave he caught a familiar scent. 'I suppose it was inevitable.' he sighed and followed the scent to the outskirts of the village.

"Kenjiro!" Shippo called as he ran up to him. "Where are you going? There are still people that need to be taken care of." Shippo reminded. He turned and knelt down to the little fox child and patted him on the head. "I just have to go check this one thing out and I will be right back." he assured and continued on. Shippo just shrugged and headed off to see if Kaede needed help with anything else.

Upon entering a clearing in the forest, Kenjiro found himself standing before Sesshomaru. Sizing up the stranger before him and eyeing the sword he carried, Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin sword and without a word lunged at Kenjiro. Drawing Tetsusaiga, Kenjiro fended off the attack and countered with his own which was easily knocked away. "Now that the introductions are over with, shall we?" Kenjiro spoke coldly as he prepared for a long fight. 'Hm. So there are two Tetsusaigas after all.' Sesshomaru's speculations were now founded as the two clashed swords again and exchanged looks of cold determination.

"Shippo, I thought you said Kenjiro would be back within a few minutes?" Sango asked as she looked up at the sun, noting three hours had passed. "Where'd he get off to anyway?" Jakotsu wondered as she sharpened her Jakotsuko. "I don't know where he went exactly but he said he'd be back in a few minutes." Shippo restated but wondered himself what might have happened. "This would be a good time for Inu Yasha's nose." Miroku commented. "Kirara's is just as good!" Sango spoke up as did the demon cat as it transformed. "Let's show them Kirara!" Sango excitedly cheered as she mounted the cat and the pair took off. "All this fuss over nothing. Oh well." Jakotsu shrugged as she followed along.

'Damn that old hag!' Inu Yasha cursed as he pulled the wagon along. "Hey! Hurry up back there!" one of the village women shouted seeing Inu Yasha lagging behind. He glared at the woman and muttered a few more swear words under his breath.

"SO RYUU HA!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

As the two fought, Sesshomaru was inwardly surprised that this stranger could last so long against him. 'He obviously is not of Inu Yasha's blood. He's far too calm and relaxed. But his scent is of my own and Inu Yasha's. Father had no other children. Both he and his sister prove the contrary though.' he pondered as the two backed off momentarily, considering their next move then charged one another again.

"SO RYUU HA!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The collision of the two swords' attacks quickly let Sango know where Kenjiro was as she entered the clearing to find Sesshomaru and Kenjiro fighting. "Hey! Now that's what I call entertainment!" Jakotsu said as she watched the battle with excitement. "Kick ass Kenjiro!" she hollered as Kenjiro fended off yet another attack. "Have they been fighting the entire time?" Miroku astounded at the endurance of the two. "Why are they fighting though, I thought Sesshomaru was Kenjiro's father?" Shippo's words stopped Sesshomaru's advance. "You weren't supposed to say that!" Miroku quickly scolded, hitting Shippo over the head. Seshomaru quickly moved to grab the fox demon but was cut off by Kenjiro. "I have sired no children." Sesshomaru declared, sheathing his sword. "Not as of yet." Kenjiro informed. "You're lying. You and this sister of yours are mere half breeds. I would not lower myself to taking a human as a mate." Sesshomaru uttered with a slight look of disgust on his face. "I expected as much of a response from you." Kenjiro glared. "Do you guys get the feeling these two don't get along?" Jakotsu whispered as the tension between the two continued to build.


	8. Of Plots And Graves

Inu Yasha: Of Plots And Graves

By – Ravyn Knyght

The group looked on as the two men stared each other down. "You are nothing to me." Sesshomaru simply stated and struck at Kenjiro with his toxic claw attack. To his surprise, Kenjiro caught his hand and held it inches from his neck. 'He is very skilled. I must not take this boy lightly.' Sesshomaru thought as he tried to free himself from Kenjiro's grip. "I believe you came here for a reason?" the hanyou asked, releasing his grip only to place his hand on Tetsusaiga to deter any other attacks. "My questions have been answered for now. Next time I will take that sword with me." Sesshomaru warned as he walked away. "You shall try but fail." Kenjiro pointed out. "That's it?" Shippo said wide-eyed, gawking at the two men. "Well that just sucked." Jakotsu frowned and headed back to the village. "What was all that about?" Miroku inquired as he tried to understand what just took place. "A very foolish man who wishes to possess something not meant for him." Kenjiro sighed leaving Miroku, Sango and Shippo to wonder amongst them.

On his way back, Jakotsu accompanied Kenjiro. "Well?" she prodded wanting to know how things were progressing. "It didn't go as I expected." he admitted, "I thought my Tetsusaiga could have shattered Tokijin." thinking about what to do. "I told you so!" Jakotsu teased, sticking her tongue out at him. 'There must be a way to destroy that damn sword!' he angrily thought as they walked along. "So what about the other things? When are you going to get to them?" Jakotsu then asked. "Better to let them occur on their own instead of forcing them and making everyone suspicious." Kenjiro replied. Jakotsu gave a sulky growl, "You promised me a fight to the death with my sweet Inu Yasha!" she muttered, folding her arms and looking away from him in disgust. "You are not one for long drawn out affairs are you?" Kenjiro asked curiously. "Well you either do things my way or I put you back where I found you." Kenjiro playfully warned. "You wouldn't." Jakotsu glared then realized he was serious. "You would. Meanie!" she sniffed as they reached the village. "They should be here soon. Make sure no one sees you or 'them'." Kenjiro reminded. "When have they ever?" she called back as she headed off.

"Hey, where's Jakotsu going?" Shippo asked as the others came along. "Her own little world." Kenjiro sighed turning to them. "So Sesshomaru now wants your sword too." Miroku noted. "I would have thought you would have sought him out to assist you, he being your father and all." Sango commented. "Hm. I best leave him to his own plans. I have no wish to travel with such a person." he made his resentment of his father clear. "He doesn't even see me or my sister as his own." Kenjiro angrily sighed as he thought about Sesshomaru. "Because you are only half demon? I suppose that would be right in view of his hatred for Inu Yasha." Miroku concluded. "It surprised me that Sesshomaru would take a human like Rin as a wife considering he loathes humans." Sango added. "This is a subject I wish not to talk about any longer." Kenjiro said putting an end to the conversation and walked away. "Boy, they really don't get along in his time, do they?" Shippo stated to have the others agree.

"Bah! This is a waste of time!" Kagura thought as she glanced over the grounds below while thinking about how paranoid Naraku was. 'He killed that damn priestess himself!' she thought as she continued her search for the alleged soul collectors that had reappeared in the last few months. She was about to turn back when she caught sight of the object of her search. 'Maybe his paranoia can work for me…' she pondered as she set down to follow the single demon through the woods. As she followed, several more appeared and joined up with the one she followed. 'Could it be she is still alive?' Kagura wondered as the soul collectors led her to their owner.

She hung back in the heavy brush, her eyes opened wide with surprise when she saw whom the soul collectors belonged to. 'Not who I expected but it does partially explain how she survived.' Kagura thought as she watched them deposit the harvested souls to Jakotsu. 'Now how can I play this to my advantage? I suppose I don't have to tell him 'who' owned the soul collectors.' she schemed then realized she was not alone as Hakudoushi joined her. "So that's what all the fuss was about?" he sighed uninterestedly.

"What a waste of time this was! Let's go." Kagura insisted, Hakudoushi agreed and the pair was about to withdraw when they heard another voice. "Wait." Hakudoushi whispered as they looked back.

"So what does everyone do during this time?" Kenjiro asked as he sat down next to Jakotsu. "Well…Inu Yasha usually hangs around here for a day or two then gets mad and goes back…or is it forward? Anyway he goes to Kagome's era and hangs out there for a while or drags her back here." "Well Inu Yasha won't be back for a few days and Kagome won't be coming back anytime soon so that leaves Miroku, Sango, you and the kitsune." Kenjiro counted. "Yeah about that…every now and then the monk and the slayer head off to her village. She brought me along to help curb the monk's 'less desirable traits' the last few times so that just leaves the brat." Jakotsu mentioned as she glanced at the young hanyou's ears. "Don't you have anywhere to go? Don't you have family?" Kenjiro asked the mercenary. Jakotsu looked thoughtful for a few moments, "I used to but not anymore." While the two talked, Kagura and Hakudoushi listened intently.

"Isn't this stuff you should already know?" Jakotsu thought aloud as she reached for Kenjiro's ears only to have him grab her hands. "Must you keep doing that?" he groaned in a tired sigh as he firmly placed her hands onto her lap. "I told you before, just because Naraku created me from their souls doesn't mean I know everything they knew. I just pick up on certain feelings." Kenjiro angrily reminded her. "Sorry. Forgot." she giggled. "Any idea how come you couldn't break the Tokijin? Isn't your Tetsusaiga stronger then Inu Yasha's?" she wondered. "Yes it is but not even that seems to be enough to destroy that sword of Sesshomaru's." Kenjiro sighed as he stared up at the nighttime sky. "Well why not check old that old guy, now what was his name?" Jakotsu tried to recall the name. After a few moments of listening to Jakotsu rhyme off a list of names she finally struck on the right one, "Aha! Totosai!" she declared in triumph. Kenjiro just stared at her blankly for a few moments then pecked a kiss on her forehead, making her blush slightly, "You are a genius! Not even I would have thought of that!" he praised as he got up and pulled her with him. "Let's go back before the others start to wonder where we are."

As they left to meet up with the others, both Hakudoushi and Kagura tried to make sense of what they just heard. "So that wasn't Inu Yasha? But I don't remember Naraku creating anyone like that?" Kagura thought back to all of Naraku's incarnations. "That's because he didn't! They obviously knew we were here and are trying to trick us with that little story of theirs. They probably were the ones who revived Jakotsu with those soul collectors. Think about it, if Naraku still thinks Kikyo is alive then he'd be highly distracted and it would be easy for Inu Yasha and his friends to attack him." Hakudoushi clearly pointed out. "But at least we know where Inu Yasha will be heading next. Let's keep a close eye on the old swordsmith. More than likely he'll go alone." Kagura observed. "Probably another trick to throw us off. A saimyoushuu can keep an eye on that old man. Let's go." Hakudoushi ordered. 'It's too good a chance to pass up if what he says is true. If he is from Naraku and freed himself …' Kagura silently thought as she drew a feather and they departed from the forest.

Finding himself a suitable perch in a tree that overlooked the campsite, Inu Yasha settled himself for the night as the women he was guarding went about preparing their own accommodations for the night. Not wanting to fall asleep too early Inu Yasha occupied himself with mulling over what he and his friends had known so far about their newest member. Even though he had agreed to let Kenjiro travel with them he still had his doubts about the young man and still didn't trust him fully. 'If he had all those jewel shards on him, how come Kagome didn't sense them? And I definitely don't buy his story about Sesshomaru giving him the Tetsusaiga! But if Sesshomaru had the Tetsusaiga in his time...' he stopped in mid thought when a noise caught his attention. He opened his eyes slightly to glance around the campsite but couldn't see anything. "Could have sworn someone was there…" Inu Yasha whispered to himself as he listened intently and checked the air for any foreign scents but found nothing. Satisfied that it was just his imagination, he rested against the tree again but kept alert in case there was something out there. 'Better not get careless.' a shadowy figure thought to itself as they focused their gaze on the group's bodyguard. 'He'll be a tough one, that's for sure.' the person sighed as they devised ways to deal with Inu Yasha.

On his return to where he had left Rin and Jaken, Shessomaru thought about the sudden appearance of this young hanyou who claimed to be his son. 'An obvious lie to attempt to distract me. But for what purpose? It has still not been made clear where this boy came from. He is of my species but father had no other children and he is definitely not Inu Yasha's offspring. He unmistakably has a deep resentment of me but I don't ever recall crossing him. I doubt I shall make progress in questioning him of his lineage but that girl back at that village claimed to be his sister. She seems to be more of the talkative type. But what of his sword? True it is the Tetsusaiga but it holds far more power than the one held by Inu Yasha.' While Seshomaru pondered everything up until now while taking note of the damage to his Tokijin, without understanding how it was possible, Tokijin seemed to repair itself before his eyes. 'Hm…Intriguing.'

Early the next morning, both Kenjiro and Jakotsu left Kaede's village and headed off to Totosai's telling the other's that his Tetsusaiga needed some repairs after his fight with Sesshomaru. "Well I guess that just leaves the two of us now doesn't it?" Miroku coyly stated as he gave Sango a warm smile. "Yes it does. There is now no one here that can stop me from killing you if you try anything perverted." Sango happily pointed out, drawing a tanto blade from her kimono sleeve, Miroku quickly distanced himself from her while giving a false laugh. "You've been told." Shippo snickered as Miroku sighed in premature defeat.

Upon breaking camp, Inu Yasha and the three women continued on their journey not realizing that they were being followed. 'Keade is so going to get hurt when I get back.' Inu Yasha angrily thought as he lugged the cart along while tuning out the noisy chatter of his companions. He only stopped momentarily to slap the back of his neck. "Hey Miyoga. What's up?" he asked as he brought his and back around to bring the crushed flea into view. Before the old flea could regain his composure, the two were interrupted by shrill screams as the three women flew towards them and hid behind Inu Yasha. "Now what?" he grumbled while one of the women peered over his shoulder and with a trembling hand pointed up ahead. "It's a demon riding a three-eyed bull! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" she wailed causing Inu Yasha to wince in pain. "Yeah. Right in my ear. That's good.". The hidden shadow in the trees also agreed with Inu Yasha. 'Oh, please! Lower the volume would ya!' as their stalker shook off the ringing in their ears. He looked ahead to where she was pointing to and sighed. "As much as I'd love to kill him, he keeps my sword in good shape. He's totally harmless." Inu Yasha declared, waving him off. "What do you want Totosai?"

"I thought as much from the disturbance I felt." Totosai concluded after Inu Yasha filled them both in on the events of the last few days. "So where is this Kenjiro fellow now? I would like to see his Tetsusaiga for myself." Totosai questioned. "Back at Keade's." Inu Yasha told him. "Well when you are finished here I'd like to see you both at my place. No doubt the two of you knuckleheaded pups damaged your swords with your reckless training and fighting styles." Totosai shook his head disapprovingly only to get a set of knuckles brought down on his skull. "Master Inu Yasha! Show some respect!" Miyoga scolded only to get a threatening glare from the hanyou. "Well if they are no threat then why are we wasting time here! We could be half way to the market by now!" one of the women angrily spoke up. "Yeah, yeah! Quit your whining already!" Inu Yasha snapped as he took hold of the cart handles. "We'll see you around." Totosai called as he and Miyoga headed towards Keade's. While the group continued on their way, their follower calculated the best time to strike. 'I think I'll wait until they unload that stuff. It'll save me the effort of trying to pawn off a bunch of useless junk. They'll probably have that demon slave of theirs guard the money.' the plotting thief figured.


	9. Of Plots And Graves Part II

Inu Yasha: Of Plots And Graves Part II 

"So, that's all it was." Nakaru concluded as both Hakudoushi and Kagura reported their findings. 'They must have revived Jakotsu with those soul collectors to trick me into thinking Kikyo was somewhere else. Clever.' Naraku thought inwardly. "Did you retrieve those jewel shards from that village?" he then asked. "No. They were gone when we got there. It seems Inu Yasha and his friends now have them." Kagura responded, fearing her master's reaction. "No matter. We'll have them soon enough. Find the wolf and take his in the mean time." Naraku ordered. "And Kagura…" he stopped her departure, "Yes..?" she questioned. "…don't fail me." Naraku coldly uttered. After Kagura left, Naraku summoned Kanna to him. "Have you located it yet?" Naraku asked as Kanna appeared before him. "I have." she softly replied, showing Naraku the results of her findings in her mirror.

"So what do we do?" Hakudoushi asked wanting to know their next move, Naraku pondered for a moment. "Kanna. Go now and find out as much as you can." he ordered and she quickly departed. "Are you sure you should send her? Since it showed up she has been acting strangely." Hakudoushi cautioned. "Do not concern yourself with such things. If all goes well I'll have no use for her or that conniving Kagura." Naraku smirked.

"That's positively morbid." Kenjiro said with a shudder as he looked away from Jakotsu. "Is not! It's soft and fuzzy!" she said defensively while playing with the head of a rabbit that was their lunch. "So. You sure this Totosai will know anything? I mean he doesn't seem the sharpest." she thought aloud about the swordsmith. "I'm certain he will know a way. You should give him more credit, you know." Kenjiro admonished his traveling companion. "What I want to know is have you ever thought about grabbing Sango's butt or how come you don't hit the ground whenever Kagome sits Inu Yasha?" she asked, Kenjiro just stared blankly at her. 'Bankotsu…I should have had that girl revive Bankotsu.' he bitterly thought, "Anyway, we should reach Totosai's in another day or so. So let's not lose track of our goal, shall we?" Kenjiro attempted to focus Jakotsu's mind as they headed off.

"Wait! Wait! How about sitting yourself or grabbing your own butt?" Jakotsu questioned. 'Bankotsu. If I just sat him down and explained the situation…' Kenjiro then looked to his smiling, care free partner and sighed. 'No. I couldn't do that.' and smiled back as they walked along. "And when am I getting my body back the way it was?" Jakotsu continued as they were interrupted by several soul collectors. "Hey they're early!" Jakostu exclaimed then noticed they carried nothing with them. The demon serpents circled around Kenjiro uttering low hisses. "They bring a message. Our counter part wishes a meeting. Please tell them that it is not possible yet. But I'll meet with them soon." he told the soul collectors as they departed with his reply. "We will reach Totosai soon." he noted as he picked up a scent. "We're being followed again…" he pointed out. "Those two from the forest?" Jakotsu questioned. "No. Just Kagura this time." Kenjiro rechecked the scent. "Awww…That little Hakudoushi is so cute you should have let me kill him when we had the chance." Jakotsu whined.

"There they are. If I can learn how he did it…" Kagura thought as she followed at a distance. "First the wolf then him." she reasoned as she left to track down Koga.

"Master Totosai! I see someone coming! I think it's them!" Myoga reported as the old sword smith looked out to see who was coming. "Well now this should be interesting." Totosai commented as both Kenjiro and Jakotsu approached.

"Master Totosai? I wish to make a request of you." Kenjiro asked, bowing respectfully while the old man studied him carefully. "And that would be?" the old man inquired as Kenjiro produced a fang. "I would like this fang as well as one of my own forged into my Tetsusaiga." Kenjiro asked as he held in his hand a demon tooth. Totosai stared at him for a moment after examining the fang, "And one of your own you say? Are you sure about that? It will make the Tetsusaiga's power unpredictable if you're not prepared for it." he cautioned as Kenjiro nodded as he handed over his sword. 'Kids these days…can't leave a classic alone…always have to have something bigger.' Totosai thought

Totosai unsheathed the demon blade and instantly gave a cry of horror. "You ding bat! What have you done to the Tetsusaiga?" he shrieked as he struck the hanyou over the head with his hammer, flooring him. "Wow! Didn't think the old guy had that kind of strength!" Jakotsu amazed. "My apologies master Totosai but it was broken and I had to repair it the best I could." Kenjiro pleaded for the old man's forgiveness. "My poor Tetsusaiga! This will need a miracle to be useable again! Alright let's have that fang of yours." Totosai grumbled as he grabbed a pair of pliers.

"EEEEYYYYAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" 

"Maybe that will teach you to respect your weapon more in the future!" Totosai scolded. Jakotsu laughed as Kenjiro growled in pain. "Yes, well…How long will it take to complete the work?" Kenjiro asked only to get a blank stare from Totosai. "Well…to forge the two fangs into the blade AND repair the previous poor repair job…." Totosai started, "I'll need at least a week." "A week!" Kenjiro groaned in dismay. "Damn youngsters can't wait for anything these days. Besides that should give you enough time to explain who you are and why you're here." Myoga brought up to Kenjiro's displeasure. "I prefer to keep my objectives concealed for now." Kenjiro answered back. If you don't tell us then your Tetsusaiga isn't getting repaired." the old flea threatened. "That's extortion!" Kenjiro raged. "We're old! We have nothing better to do." Totosai pointed out. Kenjiro gave a low growl, "Very well but it goes no further and neither of you will interfere in anyway."

At the port trade market…

"Would you go somewhere!" a woman snapped at Inu Yasha as another buyer was scared off by his presence. "Yeah! You are ruining our sales with that scowl of yours. Would it kill you to smile?" another put to him. "Hmph! Fine! Just let me know when you're ready to leave!" he snapped and headed off to find a quiet place to take a nap.

'Just as I thought! A bunch of useless stuff. They can't even get rid of it!' a young girl thought as she rummaged through the women's goods then scanned the area for her main worry. 'Where did that demon go to?' she wondered as she walked off and tried to figure out how she was to succeed in her plot to steal the groups earnings.

Inu Yasha settled himself on a rooftop, overlooking the harbour and the many ships that were anchored. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the salt air as his mind went back to figuring out their latest member. 'He's too damn happy! Way too polite! Hmmm…Rin's attitude and Sesshomaru's manners…Still sounds way too weird though…The great Sesshomaru falling for a human! That's gotta be a lie!' he reasoned as his eyes followed a seagull. 'Powerful souls…what the hell did he mean by that…whose souls…Kagome's?' the hanyou wondered as he thought back to what Hakudoshi had said about Naraku taking Kagome for his own purposes. 'When I get back, Kenjiro is going to answer all my questions…' he thought determinedly as he stared absent-mindedly at the floating ships.

"You guys ready to go yet?" Inu Yasha grumbled as he came back to check on the progress of the village merchants. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for hours!" one of the women criticized. "Yeah. Whatever." Inu Yasha grumbled as they headed out of town under the watchful eye of another as they prepared to make their move.

An hour later…

Loud protests were exclaimed as Inu Yasha dragged the young, bound thief along the forest path. "Quit your whining! That high pitched voice of yours is murder on my ears!" Inu Yasha demanded as he dragged her along. The young girl gave an extra shrill scream for effect, which resulted in the group stopping momentarily to gag her. "Maybe it will be quiet for a while now." One of the women thought as they prepared camp for the night.

'Mean demon dog! Tie and gag me will you? Then all of them to sit and eat in front of me when I'm starving! When I get free…' the young girl thought as her stomach growled louder as she eyed the food. "Hungry huh? Well tough!" Inu Yasha commented spitefully to receive several muffled threats. One of the women came over and untied the girl so she could eat as well to Inu Yasha's surprise. "She'll only try to rob us again!" Inu Yasha pointed out as the young girl glared at him while she gulped down a bowl of food. "After you eat, get lost! We can't waste time dragging you to the proper authorities." the woman told her. "And if you don't I'll tear you to bits!" Inu Yasha added, making sure she got the message.

"Geez! You dog demons sure are a varied bunch." the girl declared as she stuck her tongue out at Inu Yasha to emphasize her dislike of him while Inu Yasha gave a grunt of indifference. "The last one was so kind and let me steal him blind." she recalled an encounter she had with another dog demon. "Couldn't have been all that smart if a klutz like you could rip him off." Inu Yasha laughed at the dog demon's stupidity and instantly provoked another raspberry from the young woman.

"At least he wasn't a complete jerk like you! Even I felt bad for stealing from him after he rescued me and another from a bunch of demons near mount Hakurei when it collapsed. He treated us better too. Who'd have thought a demon would be so kind to humans?" she remembered then looked at Inu Yasha. "You know…you kind of remind me of him…looks wise that is and I was wondering if that type of sword is something all dog demons carry?" she noticed that Inu Yasha's sword and the other demons sword looked alike.

Inu Yasha quickly grew suspicious of the thief's recounting. "Did this demon have a name?" he asked as the girl tried to remember. "Gee…I don't remember… that happened so long ago." she said trying to remember. "That other girl kept calling him Inu…Inu…" "Inu Yasha?" he asked as the girl's eyes lit up with remembrance. "Yeah! That's it! Inu Yasha! She was hurt pretty bad. I hope she's doing all right." she said sounding concerned for the woman.

"Well I got bad news for ya! My name's Inu Yasha and I don't remember seeing you at mount Hakurei!" he said confident he caught her in a lie. "That must be a common name among you dog demons then because that's what that priestess was calling him." she shot back in a truthful tone. "What? A priestess!" Inu Yasha gasped as he grabbed hold of the girl. "Did you get her name?" he demanded.

Elsewhere…

"I want those jewel shards!" Kagura demanded as she came at Koga again. 'If I'm right then it was him that attacked Naraku and stole that jewel shard! Well if it's jewel shards he wants…'

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

"I don't know what your problem is but I'm glad you showed up! Saved me all kinds of trouble trying to track you down!" Koga yelled as he dodged and countered. "First I'm gonna kill you then that bastard Naraku!" he confidently sneered as he took her down with a powerful kick. 'Arrogant fool!' Kagura snickered inwardly as she lay on the ground as Koga came up to her. In one quick motion, her fan slashed the two jewel shards from Koga's legs and into her waiting hand. "Getting them is one thing…Keeping them is going to be the death of you!" the wolf growled as he lunged at her only to be knocked back by a gust of wind as Kagura escaped. "Later wolfie boy! I have other plans today!" she laughed as she quickly flew off to plan her next move.

At Totosai's…

"Well perhaps this would be a good time to have that meeting now. When the sword is finished…bring it to me…you'll know where I'll be." Kenjiro said to Jakotsu as he left. "You got it!" she said and went back to watching Totosai work.

"How much longer were you going to make me wait?" Hakudoshi grumbled. "All good things to those who wait…" Kenjiro smiled as he mounted Entei, "Let's go."


	10. Shattering Shards

Inu Yasha: Shattering Shards

Kagome busied herself preparing an assortment of snacks as she waited for her friends to show up so they could study together for their final exam, biology. She glanced out the kitchen window at the well house. 'I can't believe nine days has gone by this fast! I wonder what the others are doing?' she thought as she tried to imagine what her friends in the feudal era were doing. Her mother soon snapped her out of her imaginings. "Kagome! Your friends are here!" she sang cheerfully announcing the arrival of the young girls.

Kagome came into the living room to find Eri, Yuka and Ayumi fussing over her little brother. "He's such a little sweetie!" Eri exclaimed while pinching both Sota's cheeks. "Ow! That hurts! Leggo!" Sota cried as he pulled away from the three girls. "You can have him for fifty bucks!" Kagome offered to the outrage of Sota. "Let's go to my room. I got everything ready." Kagome said and the four girls headed off upstairs. "I doubt they'll get much studying done." her mother remarked.

As the girls gathered on the floor around Eri's laptop to go over some of the dissection videos their teacher made up for them to prepare for the exam. "Eww! Gross! I'm failing this one for sure because no way am I doing that!" Ayumi exclaimed in disgust as the video went over the dissected parts of a fetal pig. "The poor little piggie! I'll never eat bacon again!" Yuka pronounced tearfully. "Oh grow up you guys!" Eri complained as she turned up the volume to hear the explanation. "I don't know what you're whining about, this is pretty tame to me." Kagome sighed uninterestedly as she made some notes and thought back to the countless times she was covered in demon blood and guts not to mention all of Inu Yasha's wounds she had bandaged. "I think the attitude of that psycho boyfriend of yours is starting to rub off on you." Ayumi sniped, Kagome was too busy taking notes and didn't hear what she had said.

After the first video ended, the girls went over the notes they made about while gossiping. "So Kagome, how are things with you and Hojo progressing?" Yuka probed as the other two focussed in on Kagome and waited for an answer. Kagome faltered for a moment as she tried to think of an answer. "Well I really don't have time to think about him because I'm so busy." Kagome replied trying not to get too detailed. "I can't understand why you don't drop that delinquent nut job you're seeing and go with someone as nice as Hojo. I keep expecting you to turn up on Tokyo's Most Wanted with that insane jealous guy of yours." Yuka pointed out. "He's not that bad, really!" Kagome defended Inu Yasha's honour. "Well bring him by and we'll be the judges of that." Eri insisted wanting to see this boy Kagome spoke so highly of. An image of three hens pecking at an insect sized Inu Yasha ran through Kagome's mind.

"Uh…shouldn't we get back to the next video?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject. "Just when it was getting good…" Ayumi whispered to Yuka who nodded.

Back in the feudal era…

"So this is home, huh? Not much money around here." the young girl commented on the simplistic huts as the group reached the village. "Don't get any thieving ideas! You're here to tell everyone else what you told me! I can't wait to see the look on Kenjiro's face when he realizes he's been found out!" Inu Yasha snickered then noticed the absence of both Kenjiro's and Jakotsu's scents. "Hmph! He took off already! Was Jakotsu part of whatever he was planning? Miroku! Sango!" he called out to his friends to find out what had happened while he was gone.

Miroku was first to appear, "Inu Yasha. You're back early and I see you have a very attractive friend with you." he started, taking the young girl's hand in his as a pair of burning red eyes focussed on the back of his head. 'Here it comes.' Sango snarled to herself as she ground her teeth in agitation. "Would you do me the honour of bearing my child." he boldly asked but before Sango could react, the young thief left Miroku sprawled on the ground, semi-conscious, by a hard punch. "What the hell do you think I am!" she yelled while standing over him. "I am so sick of guys like you thinking women have nothing better to do then to crank out kids all day! I've got bigger and better things to become then just a population multiplier!" she snapped. "Wow! This girl one upped you Sango." Shippo remarked. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going back for Kagome!" Inu Yasha ordered and took off for the well.

"Inu Yasha! Wait!" Miroku called as he tried to keep pace with the impatient hanyou. "She's coming back whether she wants to or not this is too important to wait!" Inu Yasha declared brashly as he came up to the well.

Modern day Japan…

As Kagome and her friends got back to studying the videos, a blue flash from the well house announced Inu Yasha's arrival. Casually strolling out, he looked up to Kagome's window to see her light on. 'Good, she's home!' he thought as he ran across the grounds and leapt up to her window. 'Locked!' he astounded as he tried to open it, then heard voices from inside. "Did you guys hear that?" Eri asked, pausing the video. "What?" Ayumi asked. "Like something at the window." Eri answered as the all looked to the drawn curtains. "I'm sure it's nothing." Kagome assured as she got up to peek through the curtains. To her horror her eyes met with Inu Yasha's as he was perched on the windowsill. "Uh...I was right! It was nothing!" she hastily exclaimed, shutting the curtains tightly, her friends wondering why she was so panicked all of a sudden. "Let's study downstairs, in the KICTHEN!" she said loudly trying to give Inu Yasha the hint. He didn't get it. A knock at the window got everyone's attention. "Kagome? Who's out there?" Yuka inquired as she got up to take a look. "Uh...no one!" Kagome insisted. "What do you mean no one? Come on! Open this window before I smash it!" Inu Yasha angrily declared.

Surprised by the angry voice the three quickly concluded who was outside the window. "It's him!" they said in unison and tried to get past Kagome to see Inu Yasha. "It's no one really just sit down!" Kagome insisted to her friends then clasped her hands over her mouth in shock realizing she inadvertently sat Inu Yasha. An angry yelp was heard that was soon followed by a loud thud. "Where'd he go?" Ayumi wondered as she and the others looked out the window. Seeing no signs of Inu Yasha, Kagome gave a sigh of relief that was all too shortly lived when a loud pounding came on her bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inu Yasha bellowed while Kagome's mom and Sota tried to pull him away so he wouldn't be seen. The violent tone in his voice instantly gripped Kagome's friends with fear. "He sounds really mad!" Yuka quivered. "Come out right now or I'll rip the door off!" Inu Yasha growled. "He's totally insane! What are we going to do?" Eri cried in fright as Inu Yasha pounded on the door again. "I've had enough of this!" Kagome huffed and opened the door just enough so she could slip through. "Kagome, no!" Ayumi squealed, grabbing her arm and tried to pull her back in. "Don't worry about me. Worry about what I'm going to do to him!" Kagome snarled as she closed the door behind her. "She's so brave!" Ayumi whimpered as she, Eri and Yuka listened closely at the door.

Back in the feudal era…

"So do you think what Inu Yasha and this girl says is true…about Kenjiro?" Miroku wondered as he and Sango waited by the well. "It does sound rather suspicious especially what he said about Kagome not picking up on the other jewel shards. I thought it strange too that Kenjiro didn't look for us right away after coming to this time. Shouldn't he and Jakotsu have been back by now? That would clear up some things at least." Sango said looking over to the young girl who was fussing over Shippo.

Modern day Japan…

"Inu Yasha! I don't have time for your antics! I have an exam first thing tomorrow morning! What ever it is you have to tell me can wait until then! The last thing I need to deal with right now is your high strung temper!" Kagome huffed as she pushed him along down the stairs. "Just wait a damn minute! I didn't come all this way to be sat and yelled at and pushed around!" Inu Yasha complained as he put his foot down. "Then what did you come here for?" she angrily asked while looking back to make sure her friends weren't watching. "I can't explain it and if I did you wouldn't believe me! You have to come back to hear it for yourself!" he said as he took her by the arm and started for the well house. This time Kagome put the brakes on. "Just a few more days! Can't it wait until then? Come on, it's been so long since I've been home." she pleaded hoping he'd let her have her way.

Just then a thought came to Inu Yasha's mind as he let go of her. "Fine." he grumbled, folding his arms while looking disgusted. Momentarily stunned by his quickness to give in she decided not stall too long or he'd take it back. "Thanks. I'm going to get back to studying now. You can stay but don't let my friends see you. All right?" she offered. "Whatever. Just get what ever it is you need to get done here done quick." he muttered and walked off. 'Come tomorrow I'll show her and then she'll be begging to go back with me!' he thought with a confident smirk.

Next morning…

"Well I'm off! Wish me luck!" Kagome cheerfully sang as she was about to head out to school. "Good luck dear!" her mother replied just as cheerfully as did her grandfather and brother. Inu Yasha on the other hand was more realistic, "Hurry up and fail this stupid test like all the others so we can get back!" he callously remarked, Kagome planted her fists on her hips while puffing her cheeks up and giving Inu Yasha an angry "Hmph!" as she walked out the door stopping long enough to say "You just lost your instant noodle privileges!" and strutted off.

"You don't look worried." Sota said to his idol as Inu Yasha sniffed at the breakfast plate Mrs. Higurashi set before him. "Naw…I'll just swipe Shippo's. That's not important right now kid. I need your help with something." Inu Yasha said, his request excited the young boy as he followed Inu Yasha upstairs to his sister's room.

"Take these and hide each piece in a different part of the shrine grounds." he said tossing the small vial of jewel shards to Sota. "I dunno…Kagome will get real mad when she finds out I've taken something out of her room." Sota pointed out worriedly. "Just do it! I'll deal with Kagome." he insisted as he pushed Sota along.

Feudal Japan…

"I trust Entei is well?" Kenjiro asked as they arrived at their destination. Hakudoshi gave him a cool glance, "He's quite well. Naraku has given you some very unique abilities." he commented on Kenjiro's ability to revive slain demons. "It has its advantages." he smiled then sensed someone approaching. "Well Naraku…it's been quite some time now since our last meeting." he said turning around. "I trust you delivered those fake shards to that girl." he asked his incarnation's progress. "Of course. She'll have no idea until it's too late…But surely that's not the only reason you called me here for?" Kenjiro asked wondering what Naraku really wanted. "No. I have another task for you. I believe Kagura will be seeking you out. I think she believes you will help her betray me. Do as you wish with her but return whatever shards she has to me." Naraku informed. "My only purpose is to serve you." Kenjiro stated and left. "So when do I get to kill him?" Hakudoshi asked. "He can prove to be a very valuable tool. Kanna will be back soon with everything I need to know about him." Naraku reminded. "He shouldn't have gotten greedy…" Hakudoshi noted.

Modern day Japan…

'I can't believe it! An entire day of no Inu Yasha! That is so unlike him…' Kagome thought as she sat with her friends at their usual booth talking about how they did on the exam. 'He's probably mad at me for not letting him drag me back. He's probably off sulking somewhere…'

"Well they're all hidden. Are you sure it's alright?" Sota asked again, Inu Yasha nodded. "Just leave her to me. Now all we have to do is wait for her to get back."

"Inu Yasha! I'm back!" Kagome called as she came into her house to get no reply as she came into the living room to find both Sota and Inu Yasha playing a video game. "You sure I'm doing this right?" he asked sceptically as he tried to remember what Sota had told him. "Yeah. It just takes practice." Sota grunted as he finished off Inu Yasha's character. "I see you two are having fun." she smiled as she watched Inu Yasha's facial expressions as he tried to play the game. "Oh you're back." Inu Yasha said concentrating more on the game than her. 'Yep. Sulking away.' she thought as she read his tone. 'I'll play your game.' she thought, "Well I'm going to get changed and head out for a few hours." she teased knowing Inu Yasha's impatience would erupt. "Sure…now how do I do that thing again?" Inu Yasha asked as Sota showed him the character's special move. Kagome gave an angry growl and went off to her room. "I think she's mad." Sota said worriedly, Inu Yasha just turned up his nose in indifference as they continued with the game.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she rushed back to the living room upon discovering the missing vial of jewel shards. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked meeting her half way. "The jewel shards! They're gone!" she said in a panic then noticed Inu Yasha wasn't reacting at all. "Yeah about that…Sota went into your room and took them. I told him not too but…" he shrugged to Sota's disbelief. "You double crosser!" Sota yelled as Kagome was now looming over him. "It was Inu Yasha's idea! I swear!" he cried, fearing his sister's wrath. "Sota! What did you do with them?" she angrily demanded as both she and Inu Yasha cornered him, "Those things aren't play toys you know?" Inu Yasha added. 'Inu Yasha! I hope the next time Kagome sits you, you fall through the Earth!' Sota thought hatefully.

Leading them outside, Sota pointed to the grounds. "Inu Yasha told me to hide them all over the place." he told her as Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "Why did you have him do a thing like that?" she asked. "I thought this was the best way to make you come back. So go and try to find them." he stated, folding his arms in his sleeves and waited for her to find them all. She gave him a curious look trying to figure out what he was up to as she went off to find the shards.

'He's knows I can sense them! What's he trying to do?' she thought as she closed her eyes and focussed on the jewel shards. 'Let's see there's two behind the well house…Huh? Where's the others?' she thought as she concentrated harder then started to sense the others. 'There thy are!' she smirked as she turned to Inu Yasha. "Found them!" she said to his surprise as she went to pick them up. "But I was certain…" Inu Yasha muttered as he watched her go about picking them up. "…They were fakes…"

"Care to explain why I had to play hide and seek just now?" she asked as she came back to him with all the shards holding them out to him in her hand. Before she could get an answer, a sharp burning pain in her hand forced her to drop the jewel shards. "What the hell…?" Inu Yasha remarked as all but one of the jewel shards they received from Kenjiro turned black and shattered before they hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Kagome panicked as she rubbed her hand. "Are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked as he examined her hand for himself. "Yeah…but what was with those jewel shards. I mean they were the ones from Kenjiro…" she asked trying to figure out what happened. "That's why I want you to go back with me. I don't think Kenjiro is who he says he is."


	11. Something From Nothing

Inu Yasha: Something From Nothing

'Well look who came back alive.' Kodachi thought amusingly as she caught wind of Sessohmaru's scent. "It seems Sesshomaru has come back." she mentioned uninterestedly, instantly getting the attention of Jaken and Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru is here?" Rin questioned excitedly as she rushed outside to greet him with Jaken stumbling after her. She was about to head out herself when she sensed another presence. "So you've come as well." she sighed.

Ignoring the grovelling imp and the excited little girl, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Kodachi walked up to them. "I suppose you want the truth this time around?" Kodachi smirked as Sesshomaru's eyes answered her. "Well why don't we start with what you already know?" she asked, Sesshomaru looked to Rin and Jaken. "Rin. There is a near by field with flowers. Go there with Jaken until I come for you." he commanded the little girl and she instantly took off with Jaken grumbling behind her.

"Firstly, neither you or your brother is who you say you are. Both of you are some form of incarnation of Naraku. You say you are not from this era…that is true. The Tetsusaiga your brother possesses is much stronger then the one held by my undeserving half brother." Sesshomaru began his observation while Kodachi listened with interest. "Within your brother are four distinct personalities: the demon slayer, the monk, the young miko and even Inu Yasha. So I assume that in the future Naraku managed to kill them all and combine them into one entity. In doing that Naraku gave your brother the ability to wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru continued, "So far so good." Kodachi verified, wanting to hear more of the dog demon's conclusions.

"As to why and how you were created I am uncertain but I assume, improbable as it is, I too fall to such a pathetic half demon such as Naraku. Now you will tell me why you are here and what is it that you attempt to accomplish." Sesshomaru finished to Kodachi's applause. "Most impressive and everything I would expect. Of course I know you would have figured it out quickly as you are a part of me." Kodachi boasted with a confident laugh. "Kinda expected you to figure out why we're here too but I guess you can't win them all." she sighed, getting a low growl of impatience for a reply from Sesshomaru. "It should be obvious as to why we are here but that's not important now. Right now we have to find Kenjiro. I've got a bad feeling that he's in trouble he can't get himself out of but he's too stubborn to admit it or ask for help."

"What happens to him is of no concern to me. All that matters is taking back that Tetsusaiga that he holds undeservingly before it falls into Naraku's possession, further dishonouring it." Sesshomaru said turning to leave, Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "You should be concerned. If you knew Naraku's intent before he lost control of Kenjiro you'd be more than concerned. Adding the fact that my brother removed a sutra burn mark from himself that prevented Naraku from ever controlling him in order to convince Naraku, you should be very worried. Even though since acquiring the soul of Kagome that caused Kenjiro to be free of Naraku, there was still a chance he could regain control of him." Kodachi warned, "That is why Rin branded him with this." revealing the same sutra burn mark on her chest. "Rin?" Sesshomaru uttered.

"Go somewhere else!" Jaken shrieked, his patience for Rin now dangerously low. "Lady Kodachi was right…you do squawk like a chicken." Rin remarked to the imp's displeasure. "How dare you address something like that with the title of Lady! She's rude, conceited, outspoken…" "Bwok! Bwok! Pu-cuck!" Rin interrupted Jaken's ranting with chicken sounds while running around him flapping her arms like a pair of wings. "GYAAAAHHHH!" Jaken screamed as he cracked himself over the head with his staff, rendering himself blissfully unconscious and far beyond Rin's torment. "Now what will I do for fun?" Rin wondered then caught sight of a young girl heading away from the village.

"Hello!" Rin cheerfully greeted as she caught up with the young girl. "Are you a demon? I mean you don't look like a regular girl? So are you a good demon or a bad demon?" Rin asked making a quick study of the girl who just kept walking, not even looking at her. "My name is Rin. What's yours?" Rin asked, following the girl thinking it would be a good way to pass the time. She then cut in front of the girl and walked backwards along the path.

"That's a very pretty mirror. Is it a present for somebody?" Rin asked while looking at her smiling reflection in it. "You're in my way." Kanna quietly stated as she came to a stop. "You still didn't tell me your name." Rin said, Kanna tried to go to the side but Rin hopped in front of her. 'What is this feeling?' Kanna wondered to herself. 'Is this what Kagura calls annoyance?' Kanna pondered as she tried to get past Rin to only be cut off again. "Enough." Kanna uttered as she focused her mirror on Rin.

'Walk away.'

The short command resonated within Kanna's mind as she lowered her mirror. 'Who is this in my mind?' Kanna tried to figure it out and turned to look back at the village. 'From the village…that girl.' Kanna thought as she compared the voice in her mind. "Let's play a game!" Rin giggled and tapped Kanna, bringing Kanna's attention back to her. "I don't have time for this." Kanna whispered and walked away. "That's not how you play." Rin pointed out, "You're supposed to tap me back and I have…" Rin stopped when she noticed the girl had walked away. "Oh well. I guess she really needed to get to where she is going." Rin shrugged and turned her attention back to Jaken who was still unconscious.

"If you are going to find him I can tell you exactly where he is. One of the skills Naraku infused within me. Where ever Kenjiro is I know through psychic link. Naraku considered him a great threat to be allowed to run free and spared no expense in trying to get him back." Kodachi explained, "That's also why Naraku used you in his creation of me because of your abilities but needed extreme loyalty and who better to fuse your soul with than his most loyal incarnation, Kanna."

Before they're conversation could continue they were interrupted by a paper littered Jaken. "Sutra?" Sesshomaru questioned as he peeled one off of the imp. "Explain this." he demanded as they were now joined by Rin. "I think I got it this time!" the girl exclaimed as she slapped another paper onto Jaken, causing him to yelp in pain as he was frozen in place. "Rin. Enough." Sesshomaru ordered putting an immediate end to Rin's play. "Who taught you this?" he asked to be eagerly answered "Lady Kodachi taught me how to make these!", Kodachi looked off to the distance while trying to look innocent under Sesshomaru's glare.

"Rin. These are dangerous things that cause demons like Jaken great pain. They are not toys for children to play with. You will not do such things as long as you choose to travel with myself and Jaken." he scolded the young girl as he removed the sutras from Jaken.

"Oh thank you my lord!" Jaken cried in a relieved tone bowing down to him only to be stepped on as Sesshomaru proceeded out of the village. "Are you alright master Jaken?" Rin asked as she tried to help the small imp to his feet. "Rin." Sesshomaru uttered, causing the girl to stand at attention. "Yes my lord?" she responded. "You and Jaken will remain here until I return." he ordered. "Well let's get going!" Kodachi bellowed as she walked ahead of him. "I will find him on my own. Whatever foolishness he is conducting is of no concern to me but when I find him I will also find Naraku." Sesshomaru stated and headed out. "Ugh! Why are all dog demon males so pig headed?" Kodachi sighed as she turned to Rin and Jaken. "Well now. Sesshomaru said no more sutra writing." she repeated to Rin to Jaken's relief. "Thank goodness." he sighed all to quickly. "But…" Kodachi added, "But?" Rin asked curiously. "But? But what? Lord Sesshomaru's word is law! Even this child does as he tells her!" Jaken preached, pointing to Rin. "He never said anything about archery…" Kodachi finished to the imp's horror.

Elsewhere…

"We really are one in the same. How is not for me to know but as long as she lives we are connected. I am her. She is me. We are one. Then if that is true, then I can also…" Kanna spoke aloud as she continued on her path back to Naraku to report what she had learned.


End file.
